


At the End of Nothing More

by SolitaryPeak



Series: Oropherion's line [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Battle of Five Armies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fate, Fourth Age, Loss of Faith, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Overprotective Thranduil, Protective Legolas, Suspense, Third Age, Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitaryPeak/pseuds/SolitaryPeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirkwood is finally experiencing hard won peace, and the Royal Family is desperately trying to protect it. But with Darkness growing in Dol Guldur, and an old enemy seeking revenge, how long can they maintain their peace, and who will get hurt trying to preserve it?  Disclaimer:The hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien, no copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A test in its own

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third part of this Mirkwood series, the first part being 'Struggles of a New King' and the second part being 'With Darker Times.' I recommend reading at least 'With Darker Times,' before reading this one, just so you will know the characters and their relationships to one another, although below is a bit of a guide to remind. This fic will take place just before and during the events of the hobbit. I will be pulling some details from the movie that I approved of/liked, otherwise it will be book canon as much as possible. Tauriel will be present, although I'm not a fan of her myself (sorry!) Will contain some violence, nothing too bad. More Legolas and More Hurt/Comfort than 'With Darker Times' had just because this story will be more intense than its predecessor. Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is welcome! I love to hear from you! Thanks for reading in advance, and here we go. Enjoy the peace while you can ;)
> 
> Earien- Thranduil's wife, queen of Mirkwood, mother of Legolas.
> 
> Luin- Earien's younger brother, Rissien's father, and Legolas' uncle. Foreign rep of Mirkwood.
> 
> Calis- Son of Salias, Thranduil's deceased cousin.
> 
> Rissien- Luin and Iellwen's son
> 
> Faroth- Thranduil's Captain of Defense and a close family friend.
> 
> Amandil- Thranduil's captain of the guard.
> 
> Pelior- Thranduil's servant.
> 
> Iellwen- Luin's wife, mother of Rissien.
> 
> Thangannas- Thranduil's personal guard.
> 
> Adanion- Earien's guard.
> 
> Unwe- Royal healer.
> 
> Huldion- highly respected citizen of Mirkwood and advisor to the King, father of Tauriel.
> 
> Sidhiel- Faroth's daughter and wife of Huldion. Tauriel's mother.

April 9 TA 2768

"Hir nin, Legolas."

Legolas looked up from his paperwork to Rissien. "Cousin," Leoglas greeted, and his eyes returned to the order before him. "How are you?"

His cousin's grey eyes rolled, and he sat with a smile, "Do not ask. Where is your father?"

"My parents left for Erebor three days ago," Legolas said, "they left me in charge."

"That is why my father is in such a horrid mood," Rissien chuckled.

"Well trouble does follow my parents everywhere. Uncle Luin has every right to be worried."

Rissien's face changed, and he ran his hand through his wavy dark brown hair. Rissien looked more like his mother than Legolas did. He was a little shorter than Legolas, but was highly skilled in combat, and was currently Legolas' guard.

"What are they doing in Erebor?"

"It is simply a diplomatic visit. They are strong and we would like to keep them allies."

"My father told me Mirkwood's relationship with Erebor is strained."

"Your father is right. My parents do not like dwarves, and King Thror does not like elves."

There was a knock, and Calis entered. He was still in his sentinel uniform, and Legolas put together that he had just returned. He bowed slightly, and Legolas inclined his head, "what news do you bring?"

"None. Nothing eventful, my prince."

"This is good news," he said, and stood. "I require Faroth's audience."

"Yes, my lord," Calis said, and exited to find Faroth. Legolas sighed and watched him go. He had been angry with him for weeks for not defending him to the king. He did not deserve to be defended, he had drunkenly taken his father's horse. He didn't really need him to get Faroth. Legolas had complete faith in his own ability to run the kingdom in his father's stead for a week, but he wanted to ensure he was not missing anything. He wanted to prove to his father that he knew precisely what he was doing, and that he could be trusted.

Rissien silently returned to his post outside the door while Legolas was thinking, a glass of wine in his hand. Faroth entered, and bowed his head slightly, "Prince Legolas."

"Lord Faroth," he said, and stared at the wine in his glass. "The eastern patrol has not returned."

"It is alright, they sometimes take longer to return than the others," he said nonchalantly and poured himself a glass of wine.

"You are sure?"

Faroth's green eyes slowly rose to meet Legolas' blue. He sipped his wine slowly, "yes, Legolas."

Legolas nodded, "I am sorry I-"

"It is alright, I understand your unease. But I have been advising Kings since before Beleriand sunk into the sea. I assure you I will let you know if something is amiss, in which time I will help you if so desired."

Legolas smiled gently and ignored the color that appeared in his cheeks, "thank you, you support comforts me."

"You are doing well. Your father trusts you, you must trust yourself as well."

April 10 TA 2768

"Remember yourself. Elves are cold, selfish. They are easy to insult, and quick to condemn." Thorin nodded, and stood straighter. He couldn't pretend he wasn't nervous. He'd never seen elves, and his grandfather always spoke so of their malice. They were all dressed in their finest, Thror on his throne, Thorin and Thrain on either side of him. He could see the guards of Mirkwood approaching, and suddenly he felt very short. They were taller than the men of Dale, and their faces were sharp and beautiful. He could see the king and queen. The Kings hand was out, the queen's hand placed over it. He had light blonde hair long past his shoulders and bright blue eyes of ice. He was long, lean. A creature of danger. She was similar in her dangerous aura. Her eyes were dark, sharp against her light skin. Her hair dark brown and waved like ripples in water. She wore an elaborate crown of silver and twigs, sewn together in an intriguing design. Her gown was flowing blue, a long train following her.  
The king bowed his head curtly, his eyes still dangerous, a small smile on his lips. The tension was palpable. The queen did the same, and she scanned the group before her. Her eyes found Thorin, probably because she had never seen him. "Welcome, king Thranduil and queen Earien of the Woodland realm. It's a pleasure to have you here in Erebor."

"Thank you, Thrain son of Thror, King under the Mountain." Thranduil said, and Thror rose from the throne.

"I am sure you would like to rest before the meal we have prepared for you," he said.

"Yes, thank you," Thranduil said, and he hand the queen as well as their guards followed one of the servants. The Kingdom had greatly improved since the previous time they had visited. It was far grander, and their population had increased. Earien squeezed Thranduil's arm gently, and looked back at Adanion, her guard. She was uncomfortable. A rare occurrence.

They arrived in the guest wing, and were shown their room. It was large. The emerald marble walls towered high to a sky light that looked out at the night sky. The bed was large enough for them both but not nearly as large as they were both accustomed to. Adanion and Thangannas were inside the room as well, and looked around the sitting area.

"Permission to speak, my lord," Thangannas said quietly.

"Permission granted," Thranduil said, distracted by the odd colored wine in the carafe.

"I am personally surprised that you were not allowed to stay in the Royal Wing, my lord."

Thranduil looked up and at his wife, "that is right. This is not the royal wing, we stayed in the royal wing last time."

Earien shook her head, "I do not know, maybe they no longer have room in the royal wing."

"Permission to speak freely," Adanion asked.

"Granted," Earien responded.

"It does not seem as if we are as welcome as we were in the past."

Thranduil nodded slightly, and Earien sighed. "I do not know. We have only been here for an hour or so, do not jump to conclusions."

"Yes my lady," Adanion said.

"To your posts, please," Thranduil said and Adanion and Thangannas both nodded and went to stand outside the door.

"I would like a task force sent out in search of this Beinion," Legolas said to Faroth, Rissien followed behind. Faroth looked over to him, eyebrows raised.

"Legolas, he has been gone for centuries. I do not believe he will ever strike again. Not after the hand your mother dealt him. He may have even died of his grief."

Legolas shook his head, "I have a terrible, looming feeling that he is not done with us. We still do not know why he ever went after that village, and we do not know why he went after my father in such a way. What ever his reasons, I do not feel comfortable ignoring him any longer."

"You wish to send out a task force on sheer instinct? I do not know if the council will agree."

"I will not be asking, I will be telling," he said quietly, and pushed the doors open to the council room. The council stood, and waited for Legolas to be seated before they too joined him at the table. Legolas glanced at his father's empty chair at the head of the table, and back at the council. "What news?"

None of the council had anything particularly important to say. As usual they one by one told him what he needed to know, and gave reports of their sectors. "The southern patrol was attacked again, Lord Faroth authorized a dispatch of a support group and a group of healers to their location," was the word of the final council member, and Legolas nodded.

"All seems to be in order," he said nervously. They were going to shoot him down, "I would like to raise the idea of sending a small group of trackers to find the rogue elf, Beinion."

"Beinion? The senseless elf that challenged your parents years ago? What has he done now?"

"Nothing, yet," he said quickly. "My intuition-"

"Your intuition? You will send warriors away from their families and after an elf that has done nothing to us in decades because of your 'intuition?'" One of the council members, Alasse, said.

Angry red flushed Legolas' face. Alasse was always hassling him, and he knew it would only be worse with his father absent. "Yes. We have sent warriors on missions for far worse reasons. We should at least know where such a dangerous criminal is, keep an eye on him."

"He is probably dead, there is no reason to poke a sleeping dragon," Alasse said, and Legolas shot a desperate look to Huldion. He was there, he suffered the hands of Beinion. Alasse followed Legolas' eyes. "Not to be insensitive to you, Lord Huldion. I am sure you wish for justice."

Huldion fingered the brooch at his neck that Thranduil had given him for his bravery at that time, "I must agree with Alasse, Legolas. I am sorry. It would be one thing if he had done something, but he has not. The public would be annoyed at such an act. It is as if we are searching for trouble."

Legolas stared at the council, "All for searching for the criminal," No one raised their hand. "Very well. I will see you all in the next week if all continues as it is," They all bowed to him and he stormed from the council room. He knew Beinion had to be found. He could feel it in every bone in his body. Why did they have to wait for him to strike?

"We have prepared a meal for you, you must be famished after your journey," the messenger of the King said to Thranduil.

"We are. Thank you." Thranduil walked with Earien behind the messenger, Adanion and Thangannas behind them. They got down to the royal banquet hall, and the queen made a noise of approval. The dinner was of a mix of elvish and dwarven delicacies. The servants had dug out Erebor's finest china, and had their chefs learn a few elvish recipes. Thror sat on one end of the table, Thranduil at the other. Earien sat next to Thranduil, Thrain next to her. Thorin and his brother, Frerin sat on the other side.

"Thank you, this looks wonderful," Earien said and Thror smiled, and they ate. After, as they waited for dessert, they sat over wine.

"Tell me, king Thranduil, how is your son?"

"He is well, thank you." He smiled.

"How old is he?" Thrain asked, "I did not know you had a son."

"He does not travel much, he is one hundred seventy and four."

"I thought he was a child." Thrain laughed quietly.

Earien smiled, "no not any more. Your children are all grown as well."

"Oh yes, Frerin is 17, Thorin is 22, and Dis is 8, but she is ill and cannot join us."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she is well soon."

"I as well. Our healer passed, and we unfortunately do not have anyone qualified enough to do much more than apply bandages."

Thranduil smiled "my wife is a highly skilled healer."

"If you would like me to check on her I'd be happy to."

Thrain opened his mouth in response, but Thror beat him to it "no, thank you." He said curtly. "We do not need elvish medicine." He said quietly.

Earien's face fell, and Thranduil's turned to insulted anguish. Thorin ignored the wash of anger that fell over him. Why did he have to insult them? Everything was going so well. "Thorin, why don't you show the king and queen back to their rooms? I am sure they are exhausted."

"Yes father." He said quietly, and the elves stood in unison, and followed Thorin from the banquet hall. They were silent behind him, Earien occasionally remarked quietly the beauty of some of the structure. He brought them to the royal guest room, and turned to them. "About my grandfather-"

"It is alright. Please do not get yourself involved." Earien said kindly, and he nodded.

"I will see you in the morning," He said quietly and they nodded.  
"Thank you, goodnight."

April 10 TA 2768

Legolas approached the gate quickly, and the guards pulled it open for him in haste. Rissien struggled to keep up, and Legolas turned a sharp right toward the stables. The stronghold was suffocating, and he had to get out. He could see what his father meant when he said the kingdom strangled him every now and then.

Calis walked toward him and he jerked his head toward the stable, "I am going riding, care to join me?"

Calis changed his course and joined his cousin, "where to?"

"I do not know. I just need some air."

They entered the royal stable, and it felt strange to Legolas without his parents' horses present. He patted his own white horse distractedly as his cousins mounted their own. Rissien's horse was the color of his hair, chocolate brown. Calis' was white like Legolas', but it was harder to break when he first got him. Legolas mounted his horse, and the three rode from the stable and left the groom to close the gate.

He rode as fast as his horse would carry him, and the horse knew his feelings and complied. Trees rushed by them, and the horse leapt over fallen trees and logs, before a flash of color caught his eye, and a shout. The horse skidded to a stop, and narrowly missed hitting the person by inches. Legolas was enraged, and his cousins rode up behind him, bows drawn.

"Who are you and why do enter Mirkwood forest without leave?" Legolas said, and his cousins stared fiercely at the wandering men.

"Would you be Prince Legolas?" One of the men asked, and Legolas quirked his head curiously.

"Who is asking?"


	2. Pulling Apart

April 10 TA 2768

Earien flinched awake, and looked into the eyes of Adanion. "I'm sorry, my lady. Thrain is at the door, he wishes to speak with you."

"In the middle of the night?" She asked quietly.

"He says it's important." She nodded, rising and pulling a robe over her nightgown. She went into the sitting room, where Thrain sat, his face terrified.

"My lady, I am so sorry to wake you."

"What's wrong?" She asked. He glanced at the four guards in the room.

"It's thorin. He's fallen and his wounds are serious." He said, his voice shaking, "please."

"Yes, of course. Thangannas, do not wake Thranduil. If he wakes up tell him where I am but otherwise let him sleep. Adanion, grab my bag please."

"Yes my queen." He said and bowed, grabbed her bag of supplies and handed it to her. "Take me to him." Thrain nodded and led them out into the wide corridor. Adanion followed her diligently, his eyes worried. They went up several levels and down a heavily armed corridor that tightened at the sight of Adanion with his hand on the hilt of his sword. But there was no way he was going to move it, so he just ignored them and followed Earien icily. They got to a large mahogany door, and Thrain nodded to the guards and pushed it open. They followed him through the living room to his bedroom. Thorin lay eerily still in his high poster bed. She approached him, and Adanion stood by the door and watched. He heard the door creak and spun. A dwarvish guard stood by the door and watched him, but his eyes returned to the queen. He would hear this bumbling dwarf if he tried to attack him.

"Thorin," she greeted.

"Queen Earien." He said quietly, his eyes red.

"How did you fall?" She asked quietly.

"Frerin pushed me, and I tripped over my boot and fell on the lamp," he said quietly and pointed to the broken lamp on the ground.

"Did you hurt yourself badly?" She asked.

He nodded, "my side."

"May I look at it?" He nodded again, and she pushed down the covers and lifted his shirt. There was a deep purple bruise on his side, and a very deep cut in the center of it that dripped blood down his rib cage and onto his waistband. She touched it gingerly and he flinched. "You broke a rib, and that cut will most definitely need stitches." She said quietly and he groaned, tears filling his eyes. "Thrain, could you please have someone bring me a basin of warm water and a cloth?"

"Yes, of course," Thrain said and sent the guard after a servant.

Earien turned to him, "I'm going to cut your tunic off. It is in the way and it is ruined. Pulling it over your head would cause too much discomfort and will aggravate the wound." Thorin nodded and she cut the tunic vertically with her scalpel and pulled it away from him.

The guard and the servant returned with a basin of water and a cloth, and Earien poured some in the smaller basin on his nightstand and washed her hands in it.

"Listen." She said quietly, digging around in her bag, "You're going to be just fine. But I need you to relax." He nodded and listened to her intently. Was she cruel like his grandfather said? Would she hurt him on purpose? "Take a deep breath. You're going to be ok. I'm going to give you a bit of medicine, then I'm going to sew up that cut, ok?" He nodded again, silent tears falling into his hair. "Don't worry." She poured some gold liquid into a glass, and tapped some herbs into it. "This is going to help," She smiled. He nodded, and she helped him drink it, her hand under his head. She poured more of the herbs onto a cloth, and dabbed at the wound. "Have you ever had stitches before?"

"Not awake." He said quietly.

"Well I'm going to be as gentle as I can, and as long as you can stay still for me, I'll make sure there won't be very much scarring." Thorin nodded, looking fearfully at his father, who was trembling violently. She pulled a needle from her bag, and held it over the fire for a few moments. She threaded it, and wiped blood from the wound. "I hear you are a fan of history." She said quietly. Thorin nodded, and she pushed the needle gently through his skin. He cried out, and she stopped, putting her hand on his side. "It's ok. Deep breaths." Thorin whimpered, and she pulled it through. "What kind of history?" She asked, prepping to push it through again.

"The second age."

She smiled, slipping the needle through his skin again. "What about the second age."

"Everything. It has always fascinated me so." He said tiredly as she pushed the needle through his skin three more times in quick succession. "Earien. I'm going to throw up." Thorin choked.

She grabbed a bag next to her and rolled him onto his side, where he promptly missed the bag and puked on her feet. Thrain groaned and she shook her head at Thorin's guilty face. "It's alright. Two more stitches and we're done." She said and pulled it through. He cried out, the process tiring him. "I know." She tied it off, and took a roll of linen from her bag. She wrapped his ribs and and pulled the blanket over him. "Go to sleep, don't worry about anything. If you're in too much pain send someone to get me ok?" He nodded drowsily, and she wiped tears from his cheeks. She stood turning to Adanion and thrain. "I am ready to go bathe."

"Thank you so much, I am so sorry. Is he going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine. It'll drain him, and he will be weak, but he'll survive. Keep an eye on him and keep an eye out for infection. I gave him herbs to prevent infection but he vomited them back up. Wake me if you feel it's necessary." Thrain nodded, and had the guard lead them back to their room. While they walked Adanion turned to her and said, "You were incredibly kind to him."

"I try to be kind to all my patients." She smiled.

Legolas glared at the intruders and drew his sword, "Who is asking?"

The man looked back at his companion, and then at the two elves with bows aimed at his face, "my name is Saldros."

"What are you doing in Mirkwood so close to the Palace, Saldros?" Legolas spat accusingly.

"You must be the prince," Saldros smiled sarcastically.

"What makes you say that?" Legolas asked.

"I heard the prince was rude and had more confidence than the king himself."

Arrows were notched before Legolas could react, and Calis shouted, "how dare you speak in such a manner regarding the Royal Family!"

Legolas ignored him, and continued to glare at the man, "how do you know such things about someone you have never seen nor met? You are but a man."

"I know more than you think."

"I know you are trespassing and that you must leave, immediately," Legolas commanded.

"Come Saldros. We can meet Beinion another day."

Legolas froze, "Did you say Beinion?"

"No," Saldros said, "we will leave. Thank you for your, hospitality."

"What business do you have with Beinion?" Legolas pressed as the turned to walk away.

"No business of yours," he said, and the two men started away. Legolas meant to pursue them, but Rissien took his arm.

"We cannot harass them, they will tell Beinion."

Legolas nodded and knew it was true. He could not set him off. But now he knew he was alive and in Mirkwood. They rode back to Mirkwood, and Legolas called another council meeting. They met an hour later, and Legolas was seated when everyone else arrive. Once everyone was seated and attentive, he spoke

"In the forest my cousins and I came across a pair of men. When asked if their intentions, they informed us they were in search of Beinion."

"Not this again," Alasse groaned.

"Remember whom you speak to," Faroth barked.

"My lord," Alasse added in a grumble.

"Yes, this again. A subject of our security. Why are there men, seemingly darker men, coming into our forest unchallenged and without permissions?"

"What do you suggest we do, my lord?" Amandil asked.

"I would like to investigate Beinion and his intentions. Privately."

There was silence, and everyone stared at Faroth, the commander of defense. "What are your thoughts?" Amandil asked him.

"I do not like the idea of men coming into the forest unchecked as well, my prince, but I do not know if it is wise. If Beinion were to become suspicious it could get dangerous. When backed into a corner an animal will strike."

"So what do you suggest?" Legolas asked.

"I suggest we leave it for now. We watch and wait for any further suspicious activity. We increase the patrol in the area of the forest you spotted the men. We seek further council from his majesty when he returns."

"I would like to suggest a private investigation." Legolas said quietly. No one raised their hand.

"Denied," Alasse said quietly. Legolas fumed. He could not over rule them, he was not the king. The king was the only person who could overrule the council.

"Dismissed," Legolas said quietly and they rose and left. "Damn" he whispered, and turned to Faroth. "They do not respect me because I am young."

"That. And because you are unexperienced." He said and Legolas turned toward him. Faroths green eyes were trained on him. "It's alright, your father will come home soon and you know he will listen to you."

"I did not want to need his help. I wanted to do something on my own to make him proud."

"Your father is proud of you, Legolas. You do not have to prove anything to him."

"But he has nothing to be proud of me for," he said quickly, "I have never done anything."

"You were a great student and grew to become a great warrior. You are quite smart and both of your parents are very proud of you. You are young. Your parents do not expect you to be conquering foes."

Legolas nodded, and Faroth smiled, "come, I will teach you to draw up a defense plan for your idea so when your father returns you can show him."

April 11 TA 2768

"King Thranduil," Thror greeted, and they both bowed their heads. "What did you wish to discuss with me?"

"These," he said quietly, and unraveled the white gems of Las Galen.

"My those are wondrous," he said, a spark In his eye.

"Yes, they are the gems of my people," Thranduil said quietly, "and I would like to make them into a necklace for my wife."

"Can your craftsman not accomplish such a task?" Thror asked, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"They can, but not to the beauty of yours. I feel that having it made by you will be of special importance to her as well. The peace between us."

Thror smiled slightly. "It is agreed." He told him the price, and when it would be finished.

"I will see you in a month," Thranduil smiled, and returned to his wife.

Earien was having lunch with Thrain's wife, Heline. She was far more approachable than the King had been, and Earien found herself enjoying her company.

"You have one child?"

"Yes," Earien responded, "We hope for another."

"I have three and sometimes I wish I had one," she laughed. "They can be a handful."

"Legolas was never a bad child, he was very curious. He is accident prone even now and worries Thranduil and me. I swear sometimes I grow older from the worry he gives me."

"How do you like Erebor?" Heline asked.

"I enjoy my visits. It is quite beautiful here," Earien smiled.

"Far different from Mirkwood I am sure."

"They are similar in their size and build."

"I have always wished to visit," Heline admitted. "I have only been to dwarvish kingdoms and to Dale."

"You are welcome to visit whenever you wish," Earien smiled, "You will be my guest."

"I may take you up on that offer," she smiled and Earien returned it.

"I sincerely hope you do. It will be nice to have another woman around."

Heline smiled and Earien turned to see an approaching Thranduil.

"Hir vuin," she greeted, "We are just having lunch."

"Your wife has invited me to Mirkwood."

Thranduil smiled, "you and your family are most welcome with us."

"Thank you," she said.

"Faroth writes me that Legolas is most eager for us to get home," Thranduil said and handed her the letter. She read it, and smiled up at him. "We leave today, correct?"

"Yes," Thranduil said. She and Thranduil went up to say goodbye to Thorin, who was still in bed. He was awake, and Thrain was sitting in a chair by the door.

"Good afternoon." She smiled.

"Good afternoon," Thrain said. "His fever has broken, and he is feeling much better."

"That's fantastic. Would you like me to take a look?" Thorin nodded, and she sat next to him. She lifted the shirt, and the wound looked ok besides some aggravation. "I'm going to put something on that to help it heal. It won't hurt."

He nodded, and sighed "I'm sorry, about yesterday. I puked on you."

"It's fine. I've been puked on before, I'm a healer." He laughed quietly. She pushed his shirt back down, and stood. "We must leave now, however I hope to see you in the future."

"Thank you, my lady," he smiled and they said goodbye to Thrain.

"Thank you, for helping him."

"It was my pleasure," she smiled. Adanion and Thangannas brought their bags down to their horses, and they left immediately.

"I do not like visiting the dwarves," Thangannas said quietly and Thranduil laughed, "no one does. That is why we only stay such a short time."

Faroth entered Legolas' room. He sat by the fire, and wrote out orders for supplies.

"A letter from your parents came."

Legolas looked up, "is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I guess relations were a bit cold so they left."

Legolas nodded, "I am glad. Being is charge is quite exhausting."

Faroth smirked, and sat in the chair nearest Legolas. He picked up the remaining stack from the table and picked up a quill and began to help him. "Why is your cousin angry with you?"

Legolas looked up and sighed, "Calis stole my father's horse and I told him."

"Why did he steal it?"

"For a race. But my father treasures that horse, and frankly, lately Calis has been childish and rude toward my father and his possessions. He is on a destructive path and I respect my father too much to pretend I do not know about the situation," Faroth nodded, and Legolas cocked his head at him, "why do you ask?"

"He is in the corridor ranting to Rissien. Your cousins are conspiring together about something. Although it sounded as if Calis was complaining about you."

"What?" Legolas rose and stormed into the hallway. Rissien jumped, and Calis glared at him.

"Yes?" He asked, annoyed.

"Can I help you two?"

"What we cannot speak together in the hallway without your permission now?"

Rissien stared fearfully at Legolas, and then Calis, "Legolas I-"

He put up his hand to silence his cousin, "Rissien could you please leave us."

He turned and walked quickly away, and Faroth appeared in the doorway, although neither of them noticed. "Why are you dragging this out so?"

"I am not dragging anything out, you do not even know what we were speaking about."

"We both know what you were speaking about. What have I done to make you turn your head from me? We were once loyal to one another."

"We were children. Who do you think you are, bringing up the subject of loyalty when you betrayed me to the king?"

"You stole his horse, Calis! He has been there for you since your parents died and he has never shown you anything but love! How can you disrespect him so?" Legolas shouted, his temper getting the best of him.

"Your father! Your father loved me because he had to. He never loved me as a son, nor do you understand anything you speak of. You have both of your parents that care for you, the whole Kingdom adores you. You're an expert marksman at a young age and could probably command anything you wish, prince Legolas," he said, and spat his title. "You are the picture of privilege, and I am sure wisdom can be added to your resume of perfection, however, I will not allow my cousin to preach to me about anything unless I ask for his opinion! Regardless of your status, you are not better than I!"

"You are not who you were! You were once good, and kind. You once cared for your family. Now you are a selfish child who thinks of no one but himself. Your parents would be ashamed of you and your behavior toward the elf who took you in."

Calis slapped Legolas across the cheek, and his vision blurred, "I hope one day your parents meet death, and you can understand what it is to be without them," he whispered ragingly. His face was so close to Legolas' he could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

Legolas lunged toward him as he walked away, but Faroth caught his arm. "Don't. Let him go, he will answer for that later."

"He wished death on my parents, Faroth," Legolas said quietly, a mix of anger and shock in his voice.

"I know. When your father returns I will inform him of your cousins actions and I am sure he can clear things up with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think


	3. Return

April 14 TA 2768

Legolas looked up as he tied his boots. His door creaked open, and Rissien stood before him. He hadn't seen him since before his argument with Calis. He looked guiltily at him, and bowed his head.

"The King and Queen have just arrived," he said quietly.

"Thank you," Legolas responded and diverted his eyes.

"Legolas I- the other night- Calis did not mean those things," Rissien stuttered.

"He sent you to tell me this?"

"No. It's just, Legolas- there's something going on I must tell you about."

"What do you mean?" He asked and stood. Thranduil pushed by Rissien, and Earien pulled Rissien into her arms. He smiled, and his eyes lingered on Legolas a moment before meeting his aunt's.

"How was your trip?" Rissien asked her and retuned her embrace.

"It went as well as could be expected," she smiled, "where's your ada?"

"I do not know, he and nana were gone early this morning," he said distractedly and stared at Legolas.

Legolas embraced his parents, and they noticed the tension, "we will go and change and unpack, and come see us when you are done with your cousin." Thranduil said.

Legolas nodded and his parents left. Rissien stared fleetingly at Legolas, and then spoke hurriedly, "I was not supposed to tell anyone especially not you."

"What? What is the matter?"

Calis is in trouble," he said quietly.

"What type of trouble?"

"After that horse race he got in trouble for he went for a walk and came across a dark elf. Calis said he could feel his dark soul as he approached. He told Calis he lived in the southern part of the forest, and he wanted to speak to the prince. Calis knew it was Beinion, Legolas, he told him to go away, but he got angry and took Calis by the throat. He said he had two weeks to lure you into the forest since he is closest to you. He said if Calis didn't he wouldn't rest until he killed you, and he would kill the ten men he had as slaves and if he did as he said he would keep you and the men alive. So Calis has been trying-"

"To distance himself from me and get put out on patrols so he cannot do what Beinion blackmailed him into. He knew I would do that, and I was going to-" he said quietly and glanced at the desk. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He thought you would jump to conclusions. But he didn't mean those horrid things Legolas he is actually quite upset about it. He just wanted to get you angry enough to get him away from you."

"I have to talk to him," he said and pushed by his cousin.

"Legolas wait!" he called, but Legolas was already too far.

He pushed Calis' door open without knocking and Calis looked up from his desk. "What?"

"Rissien told me about your encounter with Beinion."

Calis stared up at him, his eyes fearful. "What?"

"Come, gwador nin. Trust me and we can figure this out together."

Calis sighed, and stared at the ground, "you have to send me away-"

"My father is home. I have no such authority now."

Calis stared at him, "what are we going to do?"

Legolas and Calis agreed to a plan, although Calis was reluctant, and went on with their week. Legolas spoke to his father about Faroth, Amandil, Huldion and the council, and Thranduil said he would look into it.

His mother and father were incredibly occupied, which worked well with Legolas' plan. They had orders and meetings and letters- plenty of things to keep them occupied and out of Legolas' business.

The next day, Legolas and Calis rode out to the clearing they had discussed, and looked around. Not a single soul was in sight, and Legolas turned to Calis, "Are you sure he got your message?"

Calis didn't have a chance to answer, as Beinion rode into the clearing. Legolas turned to face him, and his horse reared at the sight of him. He had hid hood drawn over his face, and Legolas could feel his dark fea from across the distance that parted them. He threw his hood back, and smiled at Legolas and Calis.

"I knew you would do the right thing," he said, and rode toward them.

"What do you want with me?" Legolas asked, more anger than nervousness evident in his voice.

"You are a stepping stone to a more important goal," he said quietly, "I have revenge to seek."

Legolas cocked his head at the comment, before an arrow flew from the trees and lodged itself into Legolas' ribcage. He was on the ground before the pain truly hit him, and his vision spotted and the forest disappeared before him. He could hear Calis screaming, and his heartbeat flooded his ears.

Thranduil felt a tug at his heart, and he gently placed his hand over his chest. He was seated with Luin and Faroth, and they both looked up with concerned glances.

"My Lord-"

"Where is Legolas?" he asked quietly, "and my wife?"

"I'm here," Earien said as she entered, "you felt it as well?"

Thranduil nodded and stood, "excuse me gentlemen."

They nodded, looking at one another with confusion and concern.

"Something is wrong," Earien said quietly, Adanion at her feet.

"Thangannas, go and ask the guards at the gate if Legolas has gone into the forest,"

Thangannas nodded, but one of the guards ran up to them, "My Lord, Prince Legolas-"

"What is it?"

"He has been gravely wounded in the forest, he is in the healing wing."

Thranduil's stomach dropped, and he took a deep breath, "take me to him."

April 16 TA 2768

Legolas woke, and blinked rapidly in the dim light. He was in the healing wing, and his mother was seated next to him, her head in her hands on the edge of the bed. Legolas reached out and took a strand of her hair in his fingers. She looked up, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Ion nin," she whispered, and stroked his cheek.

"Nana," he responded hoarsely, "what happened?"

"You and Calis rode out to meet Beinion? Why did you do that?" She asked, the pain in her voice wrenching Legolas' heart.

"I wanted to end this once and for all, nana. I wanted to end him before he could end us."

"Well he got you the same way we defeated him and his wife all those years ago, but you lived, praise the valar. Don't ever do that to me again, Legolas." She said firmly. "Never."

"I am sorry," he said quietly, "That was not how I planned it."

"Your cousin is a mess, he thinks he has led you to your death. Your Adar as well."

Just then Thranduil entered, and shook his head, tears in his eyes, "You're alive," he smiled lightly.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his son gently into his arms. Legolas returned it weakly, and his father kissed his brow. "What were you thinking?" he asked.

"I wanted to protect you, to end him since the council would not," he said quietly.

"You cannot allow blind anger to take your judgement from you. You are smarter than such things," Thranduil said.

"Adar-"

"I am relieved beyond words that you are alive, but you have disappointed me."

"He was-"

"I know, Calis told me all about it. I thought you would have come to me with something as serious as a death threat."

"I wanted to. I am sorry."

Thranduil sighed, "I will tell your cousin you are alright."

Legolas watched him walk from the hospital wing, and his mother rose and kissed Legolas' head. "I'll be back later." Legolas nodded, and she followed after Thranduil.

He called a council meeting and Alasse was not happy about it.

"I've called on you today, because my son has been attacked in the forest today by Beinion, a rogue elf that is no longer dormant and actively sought the prince and intended to end his life. This cannot, in my opinion, go unchecked."

Alasse sighed, "my lord, with all due respect, your son sought this criminal. He was no longer seeking revenge on the kingdom and your son went looking for and found himself trouble."

"Legolas sought Beinion because he blackmailed Salias' son into dragging Legolas into the woods to be abducted. While I do not agree with my son's course of action, he did not cause Beinion to strike. He took the first strike toward the kingdom."

"I agree with the king," Faroth said and turned to Alasse, "this criminal must be stopped. He is clearly seeking revenge on the royal family, and we cannot underestimate his power again. He is on the warpath. I say the key is discovering his intentions originally. What did he have against that mannish village, and why did they choose that one? We had never engaged with those men previously."

"I agree with Faroth," Thranduil said, "I am issuing a warrant for the arrest of this dangerous villain. I am also issuing an investigation to his intentions with that village, and what he has against it. Any objections?" There was silence, "it is agreed then, Beinion is to be captured and brought here for questioning."

He rose along with the rest of the council, and they all watched Thranduil sweep from the room. He turned to Faroth, who was several steps behind him, "I want two guards on Earien and Legolas at all times, and I want to issue guards to Luin and his wife as well."

"And two guards for you as well?"

Thranduil groaned, "if that is what you wish."

"You know it is, and you know Earien and Legolas would demand it as well."

"True, that is fair enough. Do whatever you must to keep them safe."

"You as well, Thranduil." Faroth said quietly. "I do not want you to forget yourself in your efforts to protect the queen and Legolas."

Thranduil nodded, and turned to walk away, his face and his heart grave. He had a sinking feeling. This would not end well this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how long this has taken! Between finals and the flu and writers block I've neglected my story and I thank you for waiting! I know this is significantly shorter than any other chapter I've written in the past but my writer's block is driving me crazy and I figured a short chapter was better than none. I will come repair this chapter at some point. I had the whole story outlined in my mind and now with all this studying and sickness I've lost my way a bit (This is why I should have written all of it down). But I'm getting myself back together, so thanks for reading and for the support, I promise the next chapter will be longer and quicker :)


	4. To know the Enemy

April 20 TA 2768

It was dark. One of the darkest nights he had seen in many years. Since he was young and full of wonder and hope in Beleriand, before the stars. His time had come. Time for revenge, for justice. For once it was all falling into place on its own, and the king would not see it coming until it was too late.

"Sir."

Beinion turned to one of his followers, "yes?"

"Mirkwood has sent out scouts to investigate our position."

"Kill them without hesitation."

"Yes, sir," the man said and walked away to tell the others.

"Hir Vuin is out of time," Beinion said with a smile.

"Hir Vuin," Faroth said as he ascended the stairs to the King's Throne. Thranduil looked up tiredly, and Faroth furrowed his brow at the King's appearance. "Thranduil," he said, concern in his voice, "are you alright?"

"I am fine, Faroth. What did you come to tell me?"

"Beinion. I found record of him in the family archives in the library."

"The archives? Who is he?"

"His father, was Lord Hinwe."

Thranduil's eyes widened. Lord Hinwe was his father's nemesis in the political ring, and in every aspect of his life. They had competed against one another for position, power. They had even dueled on several occasions in Thranduil's childhood. Hinwe had tried for the throne of the first king of Mirkwood under Sindarin rule, and lost terribly to the peoples' favor of Oropher. "Now it is clear."

"I assume he was after the throne in name of his father and out of greed, attempting to overthrow you by overcoming villages of men who opposed your rule and using their force to slowly overtake the forest one village at a time. But he was misinformed of the attitude of Lorn's village regarding your rule, and did not expect you to pay attention to a tiny village. But you surprised him and killed his wife. Now it is twice as personal as before. You must be careful, Thranduil. I fear he does not fear death on his path to revenge, and what he believes is justice."

Thranduil stared at Faroth, his eyes were wide and full of terror. "You believe he means to assassinate my family and I?"

"I believe he means to assassinate your family. Especially Earien, who ordered the death of his wife, and to get back at you for the death of his own." Thranduil shook his head, and Faroth put his hands on his shoulders. "Be calm. It would be unwise of you to succumb to worry, planning carefully will prevent anything from happening to Earien and Legolas. They are well protected and well loved by your people. They will protect them as well. But you must keep it together, Thranduil."

Thranduil nodded, and pulled his trembling body from Faroth's arms. He tried to regain his composure, and searched himself for Earien's comforting presence, which he quickly found. She must have been nearby. "Faroth, can you draft up a stronger guard plan, especially for the royal wing."

"Ofcourse, anything else my lord?"

"Nobody enters this kingdom, and no one is to leave without my permission," Thranduil said quietly. Faroth nodded and Thranduil walked away and sought Earien.

April 21 TA 2768

Luin watched his sister gracefully sit across from him, and smiled, "you have been scarce."

"I have been distracted, I am sorry," she said and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. He didn't need to worry. "No, Thranduil is just worried about Beinion."

Luin held her gaze, "what is it?"

"Nothing. Luin, I am serious, there is nothing to worry about." He stared at her and his eyes held sadness and a sense of knowing. "I am ok, do you not trust me?"

"You would not tell me if you were in danger," he said quickly. "Ever since I was a child you have held things from me when it came to your safety."

"Because I care for you and I do not wish for you to worry about something that will most likely never happen," she said quickly, "why should I tell you terrible things to keep you up at night when I myself think it will never occur?"

"Because I am not a child and I do not deserve to be kept in the dark on matters regarding my family," he said quietly.

She sighed, "I must go, I do not wish to speak of it now." She rose and strode from the room.

She was surprised to see Elrond in the hallway. He smiled at the sight of her, and embraced her.

"Elrond! I did not know you were coming?"

"I wished to surprise you, are you pleased?"

"I am," she smiled. He visited more often now that his children were grown and it was only him and Estel.

"I wished to see you, it has been too long."

"That it has. How is everyone?"

"The twins are well, as is Arwen. Estel can be a handful, but he is well also."

"He is still a child, he will grow."

"That he will, but for now I am focused on you."

Earien spent the evening with Elrond and dined privately with him in the garden before retiring for the night. Thranduil was at his desk before the fire, writing orders for the patrols. He hadn't slept in days. Not since Faroth had uncovered Beinion's plot. He would not be allowing the villain's plan to proceed and steal more of the people he loved from him. His father, his mother, his cousin. He was done losing those he loved, it stopped with his wife and son. He had told her what Faroth had said, and she seemed unconcerned with the prediction. She told Thranduil to focus on protecting Legolas, that she would be fine. Meanwhile, nightmares plagued him every time he closed his eyes, and he had patrols searching obsessively for Beinion and his pack, which was seemingly untraceable.

He kept his distance from her as much as he could, even though he wanted to be with her at all times, making sure she was safe. He knew Elrond was most likely there because Faroth had written and told him. Thranduil considered scolding Faroth for doing so without permission, but he was glad Elrond was there. He cared for Earien as well and he could only help, not hinder her safety.

"What is it? You are looking at me like you have seen a wraith."

He shook his head, "nothing. I am merely tired," he said quietly.

"Come to bed, it is late and you have not slept well."

He obliged without argument, and slipped under the blankets next to her. She curled against him, the heat of her warm breath tickled his cheek, cold against the silk sheets. He watched her calm face, and she smiled sadly, "I believe we need to talk."

He shook his head, "no. Rest. I am alright."

She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand gently, "you once spoke to me of your troubles."

"My troubles are now abundant, and they are of you, and Legolas," he breathed.

"We are well protected. He cannot hurt anyone within the stronghold, and Legolas and I are both capable of protecting ourselves."

"Yes because Legolas was clearly capable of caring for himself the other day when he nearly died at the hands of Beinion."

"Be calm. Legolas was merely trying to stop this problem in its tracks." She said quietly.

He stood and raked his hands through his hair, "I cannot live like this. This fear, it strangles me. I cannot breathe, cannot focus on the problems at hand in the Kingdom. I am always searching for you and for Legolas. Why could I have not ruled in peace? The darkening of the forest increases every day and I am powerless to stop its progress. Now I have an old enemy of my father after my family? Why can I not just protect my family if I cannot have a peaceful rule?"

She stood and walked over to him, "whatever will happen will happen regardless of how much you worry, or how unfair it is. If I die-" he shook his head and she stopped him, "If I die, Thranduil, I will still love you, and I will be ever present in your life, even from Mandos' Halls."

"If you die, I would surely die as well," he said quietly and grasped her shoulders, "Earien-"

"I am concerned for Legolas, not myself. He is yet to control his anger, like you when you were his age," she smiled, "but it makes him rash."

Thranduil nodded, "he has your kindness. Your compassion. Your nose."

She smiled and pulled Thranduil into her arms, "everything will be alright, my love, like it always has."

She did not sleep, she stayed up with Thranduil and brushed her hands through his hair and spoke to him as they did when the world was as young as they. Nothing was as simple as the unspoken love that was between them. Regardless of their distance, there was a constant sense of love that could not be altered by time or events. This love could not be shattered.

When the sun appeared in their window overlooking the forest, they rose, and Earien silently braided his hair. After which she kissed his cheek, and left the room. He sat in silence for an unmeasured amount of time before Faroth entered. Thranduil looked up at him, resigned.

"My Lord, I think you will be happy with my improvements." Thranduil nodded, and Faroth sat on the couch, "I have taken it upon myself to position sharp shooters among the guard in the upper corridor and just outside the gate. I've placed highly trained guards among those in the royal wing, your personal elite sentinel. I've also given Adanion and Thangannas mail to protect them, and required all guards to wear their battle helmets."

"That pleases me," Thranduil said quietly.

"I assumed," Faroth said. He put his hand on his shoulder, and waited until Thranduil's eyes met his. "There is nothing more we can do."

Thranduil nodded and stood, "Thank you."

Legolas didn't hear his cousin enter, and didn't look over at him when he sat next to him on the balcony ledge. The crickets chirped quietly in the brush below them, and Legolas sighed. He hadn't been the same since Legolas had been shot, and was mostly silent. Calis had spoken with Thranduil, but Legolas didn't know what they had spoken about. Whatever it was, his cousin was still upset.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Legolas touched his side where his stitches were beginning to itch. "I am well."

Calis nodded, "I have been thinking of you, and I am sorry for the pain I have caused you."

Legolas looked over at him, "what did you speak to my father about?"

"He had heard what I had said to you from Faroth. About wishing for he and your mother's deaths."

"And he said?"

"He told me he loved me. As did your mother, who was there also. I apologized, and told them that my feelings were not as I had led you to believe that day. Your parents are like my parents, Legolas. I would never wish harm on either of them."

"I know that, and so do they."

"I'm sorry I did not protect you that day. I did not see the archer-"

"I do not blame you at all."

Calis nodded, and brushed hair from his face. "Your nana will be alright. They will catch Beinion."

Legolas nodded. His cousin always knew what was on his mind. It reminded him of his parents. "I suppose."

"My Adar, he was in the forest when he was killed. Your Adar is staying in the stronghold, surrounded by guards. As is your naneth."

"At least I hope they will."

Elrond didn't know where Earien or Thranduil was, and he couldn't help but be paranoid about their locations. He'd had dreams of this danger they all feared, and that was the reason he had come. He did not know what was coming, but great violence came to him in his dreams. Clanging of swords, the whistling sounds of desperately speeding arrows- He couldn't sit at home in safety and wait for news. It wasn't in his blood.

He was with Rissien and Luin, and they were speaking of the violence of the forest as of late. "The warriors of the guard are regularly being injured, now. It has become a very dangerous job, and enlistment has lowered," Luin said quietly.

"Is that why Legolas is not in the guard?" Elrond asked.

"He is in the guard, the southern patrol even. But he was home on leave and now after his injury and this threat, he is home indefinitely." Rissien said in response. His appearance was more like Earien's than his father's, and Elrond was amused by the similarities in their expressions.

"Well Thranduil opened the doors for Faroth to do whatever he wished to protect the realm, and he has done everything. He's even pulled out the elite sentinel," Luin said with an elusive ghost of a smile.

Elrond's eyebrows rose. He'd never seen the elite sentinel, they were for the royal family in times of disaster. "He is afraid."

Luin and Rissien looked at him curiously. "Of what?"

"He promised Oropher he would protect his son, and he promised Thranduil he would protect his son, as well as his wife. Faroth has much on his plate."

"You have seen something?" Luin asked quietly.

"I have seen violence. It was vague and unspecific, but regardless, it does not waver. This violence is coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, we're getting down to the action now ;) please review!


	5. A Light Extinguished

April 23 TA 2768

Rissien wiped sweat from his brow, and rose his sword in preparation for the next wave. He swung in quick succession and killed four more orcs. He had a deep cut on his forearm that gushed blood and was making his sword hand slippery. He spotted Calis across the clearing, and he was fighting strong with his head held high. Rissien looked around, and saw no more oncoming orcs from the forest. His comrades killed the few remaining orcs, and he sagged in relief. His heart pounded steadily in his chest with whatever adrenaline remained in his system, and he approached Calis. He took off his helmet and wiped his face on his tunic.

"You are injured," Calis said, and gestured to his arm.

"I am aware," Rissien sighed, and put his hand over the wound and hissed. He was tired of fighting. The past few days there had been orc attacks nearly every hour in various portions of the forest. He was tired, and was going back to the stronghold now. He did not particularly care about orcs any longer. He wished to see his mother and father and to rest. Just for a few hours.

Calis and Rissien walked back to the stronghold with the other guardsmen in silence and made for the Royal wing. He wished to see his father, as he could feel that he had been worrying about him. He was on his bed when he entered, and his face lit up, before he saw the blood and it turned to a look of horror.

"Rissien, ion nin-"

"I am alright, ada. It is just a cut."

His father rose and pulled him into his arms, "I am so relieved you are alright. I have been worried so."

"I know, Ada. I am alright." He said, and his father ran his hands over his filthy hair. "I am very dirty-"

"I do not care," he said quietly, and kissed his son's cheek. He released him, and smiled, "Let us go see your aunt before you run out of blood."

They walked across the hallway to the royal suite, and Earien gasped at Rissien's crimson arm. "An unlucky orc. I assure you he is dead now."

Earien smiled and gestured to the sofa, where Rissien and his father sat. "Will it need stitches?" Luin asked.

"Yes it will need stitches. But do not worry, little brother, He is alright it is not poisoned." Luin smirked at his sister. She knew he worried about Rissien often. He was still quite young to be fighting among the trained warriors. Rissien watched Earien hold the needle over the fire, and swallowed. He hated stitches, and his aunt knew it. She wiped at the blood on his arm. "Come with me into the washroom." He rose and followed her, and he sat on the edge of the bathtub. She poured some water on his arm and wiped the wound gently with a towel.

"Can it not just heal on its own?"

"No, you know that. I am sorry," she said and threaded the needle. "look away."

He complied and turned his head away, and he groaned when she began to stitch the wound. "I do not know if I am ready for the guard." He admitted through gritted teeth.

"Why is that?" she asked gently as she stitched.

"No one gets injured as often as I. I have no experience compared to the others."

"If you feel that way perhaps you should tell your commander. He would not be angry. Acknowledging when you are not ready is wise, and will help keep your comrades safe as well."

Rissien nodded with a smile, "that is true. I suppose I should tell him."

She finished sewing his arm and bandaged it, before they returned to the living room to Luin. He smiled with relief, "you could not have been an artist, or a cook."

Luin smirked and turned to his aunt, "thank you, Aunt Earien. I will go and bathe now, I have missed soap and water."

He left them, and Luin huffed and stared at Earien. "How do you keep yourself from holding onto Legolas with all of your strength?"

She laughed, "I am the same as you. I worry about him every moment he is gone. Every parent does."

Rissien approached Amandil, and he bowed his head to him slightly. "Commander." He greeted.

"Rissien. How can I help you?"

"I would like to speak with you about something."

Amandil nodded and gestured for him to follow him into another room. They entered one of the weapons rooms, and Amandil looked at Rissien expectantly, "is something wrong?"

Rissien swallowed nervously, "Hir nin, after my performance in the last few battles we have had, I do not believe I am ready to be at the frontlines. I believe my lack of experience and skill will endanger my comrades."

Amandil's eyebrows rose in surprise. "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"When I am injured, which happens in nearly every battle I participate in, it distracts the others. I do not wish for them to be injured on my account."

"Fair enough. I appreciate your honesty, Rissien. I will find you another guard position."

"Thank you, hir nin. I hope I have not disappointed you."

Amandil smirked, "when I was your age I held Faroth's position. It was a far higher position than I was prepared for. King Thranduil had to move me down because I was not ready and had made a grave error. You are already far wiser than I was at your age for recognizing it before someone got hurt."

Rissien smiled, "thank you, sir."

Amandil nodded and they both returned to the busy hallway.

He took the loss of Rissien as a hard hit. He was an incredible fighter. It was his lack of confidence and fear of his enemy that kept him from excelling among the others. With Confidence, he was leader material. He saw Legolas coming his way, and he wondered if he would be willing to resume his post.

"Amandil."

"Hir nin. How are you today?"

"I am well, thank you," Legolas said, but his voice held a tone of concern.

"I have a question for you, my lord."

"Yes?"

"Enter," Thranduil called, and Legolas entered his father's office. He was filling out orders, and stopped and looked up at his son. "Legolas. Come, sit."

Legolas sat across from his father's desk and looked around the room distractedly. "You redecorated."

"No I did not, everything is the same," he said sternly. "What do you have to tell me?"

Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes. He always knew. "Amandil asked me to return to the patrols for a short period of time due to a shortage."

"Absolutely not."

"Adar, I already accepted."

Thranduil looked up at him with unmeasured rage and shock. "How dare you accept such a request without at least speaking to me about it?"

"I cannot sit in this stronghold any longer Ada. I am going out of my mind."

"How do you think I feel? Your naneth? We are stuck in this stronghold as well and neither of us are particularly delighted about it."

"I belong with the southern patrol. I need to get away for a short time and then I shall return. I will not disobey you, Ada, but I beg you. Let me out for a short time."

He stared at his son, and he felt his own longing in his chest. A longing he had long buried from his early years as king. When he longed to be in the forest and to see the stars. "If Faroth believes it is safe you may go."

Legolas heard the tone his father used when he gave up, and it was a rare tone. "Ada if you wish for me to stay I shall."

"I have spoken my peace on the matter. Faroth knows the condition of the southern patrol better than I at the moment, ask him."

Legolas bowed his head to his father and swiftly left his office in search of Faroth. Part of him hoped Faroth would say no so that his father would not be upset with him. He was in his office, and looked up at Legolas with as much stress as his father had.

"Legolas. What brings you?"

"I would like to rejoin the southern patrol, with clearance from you."

"What does your father say?"

"He says to ask you if you believe it is wise."

Faroth looked at Legolas miserably, before he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"I wish to go, but my father-"

"Thranduil would have you at his side at all times if he could. It is no more dangerous now than it was when you were still on it, if you wish to go I'll give you the three month pass. But Your Adar has to sign it."

"Yes. Thank you Faroth." Legolas said, and Faroth quickly filled out a form with his permission for Legolas to go back onto the Southern Patrol. He returned to his Father's office, and Thranduil signed the form with pain in his features. "Ada," Legolas said quietly. "I will stay if you ask me to. I wish for you to be happy."

He stared at Legolas a moment, and smiled sadly, "I am happy, ion nin. I do not wish to lock you up like Luthien." This made Legolas smile, "Go and be careful."

"I will. I promise you," he said and they both stood and took each other's' wrists in the common warrior gesture. Thranduil pulled Legolas into his arms, and held him tightly against him.

"I love you. Return home safe to me."

"I shall. I love you as well, Ada." Thranduil released him, and Legolas left in search of his mother.

He soon found her in the forest, which surprised him. Thranduil had forbidden anyone from leaving the stronghold until Beinion had been captured or located, but no one could cage his mother- which concerned him.

"Nana," Legolas said as he approached her.

"Yes ion nin." She smiled gently, as she walked around an apple tree with her hand resting gently on the trunk. Her hair blew across her face gently in the calm wind.

"Why do you not worry?"

"Because worry does not do anything but make the time we have unpleasant." Legolas smiled, and her yellow dress was light and flowing in the glimmer of sun that seeped through the foliage. Legolas couldn't help but cross the field of tall grasses and singing crickets to fall into his mother's arms then. She was the light of his life, and no sorrow could reach her heart. According to his uncle she had had a trying youth, but it did not show in her loving gaze or in the sound of her joyful laughter.

"I am leaving. For three months." He said quietly.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" She asked, brushing his braids behind his ears.

"I love you so, nana."

She kissed his cheek, and smiled gently. "I am so very proud of you. You, my beautiful son, are my soul. My moon and sun, and all of the stars of varda." He smiled, and an air of dread hung between them. Whatever was going to happen was approaching quickly.

"I have always been so lucky to have you for my naneth. I thank eru every day for you and for adar."

She smiled, "your Adar and I have been married for many hundreds of years, but we were very close even before then. Since we were elflings. Our souls are bound by many thousands of years of compassion and support and love for one another. I do not think one of us could survive without the other."

Legolas watched her face, and she smiled at him sadly. "What are you saying?"

"I am simply musing aloud, green leaf. You and your Adar are very special to me," she said, and they walked slowly through the grass. It brushed their knees, and birds sand and flew above them in the sunlight. "Be careful, ion nin, and write while you are gone."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you," she said, and watched him dash through the forest to the barracks, and a sadness fell over her as he disappeared.

April 27 TA 2768

She and Thranduil spent much time together after Legolas had gone, and Thranduil snatched her up after a meeting one day. He wished to walk the gardens as they did in times of peace. It was dusk, and lightening bugs flew around the garden in wisps of living stars. The fountains overflowed in wonders of clean crisp waterfalls, and the flowers offered their perfume as they passed. Earien's arm was wrapped tightly around Thranduil's and they walked together and enjoyed the clean air and the stars glimmering above them.

"I have missed this," Thranduil smiled.

"As have I," Earien smiled, and pulled him off the path. He laughed and followed her and ducked his head under the low branches of the cherry blossoms. She released his arm and ran into the thick wood that surrounded the garden. He laughed and chased her and dropped his robe behind him as he did. He caught glimpses of her hair as she turned around trees, and heard her soft laughter. He ran into a clearing where the river met a flower bed, and she was standing before him, the moonlight playing in her eyes.

"We swam here long ago," Thranduil said quietly.

"We did."

"I had forgotten."

"I had forgotten."

"I have not." She said quietly.

"I have not forgotten my love for you. It conducts my every action. My every decision and thought."

She smiled gently, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have missed you so, my love."

He took a deep breath, and breathed in the sweet and familiar scent of her hair, and kissed her tenderly.

April 29 TA 2768

Thranduil stood near the front gate with Thangannas, when it opened to welcome villagers that had come to trade within the stronghold. The guards were inspecting everyone and their belongings, and Thranduil thought nothing of it until he heard screaming and the drawing of swords. It all happened before anyone knew what was happening. The gate opened, and Thranduil saw the dead guards before he even saw the group, bows drawn. Thangannas grabbed Thranduil's arm and tore him down the side corridor. He heard screams and the clanging of swords, and Thangannas' eyes were fierce.

"Earien," Thranduil gasped suddenly, and Thangannas ignored him, "Thangannas!"

"Adanion is with her hir vuin! She will be fine." He said quietly, and pushed open one of the hidden doors that led to the armory. There was a vault in the armory for hiding the king of they were assaulted, and Thranduil had always been against it.

But it was Beinion and they were sure he was specifically after the king. Faroth caught him, and Thranduil grabbed his robes, "Earien."

"They are in the royal wing, there's at least a dozen guards Thranduil."

"Faroth! My wife is up there!"

"This is not Doriath! He will be stopped! But I cannot allow you to go running after her and get yourself killed!"

A guard ran into them, "he's gotten into the royal wing, he's killed all the guards! He's insane!" Thranduil pushed past Faroth and ran toward the royal wing.

Beinion dashed down the hall shooting both guards before they knew what hit them. He knew he was being pursued, and made his way into the royal wing. He knew the King's Bed chamber, and shot the guards outside. He missed one, and dragged him inside the room and closed the door, pushing a wardrobe in front of it. Earien heard the commotion, and grabbed her sword from the wardrobe. She knew who it was, and she knew he would pursue her until he got what he wanted. So be it. He came into the room, the sound of guards pounding at the door in the background. He had Adanion by the hair, his abdomen was bleeding profusely and he looked terrified. Beinion tied him quickly to a post near the window, and he struggled, but the post was of stone.

"Thranduil ordered you to kill my wife. Now I will kill his, and avenge her death." He said, drawing his sword.

Earien laughed, "Your wife deserved her death, as you deserve yours."

He swung wildly, a savage blood lust glowed in his eyes. She blocked him again and again, and the sound of guards yelling outside overwhelmed her. The two parried, and she blocked him easily and swiftly, slashing his chest. He fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. She watched him a moment, and he lie unmoving. She walked over to Adanion and untied him. She gasped, and Adanion saw Beinion stand behind her. Adanion screamed, and the door smashed into the wall. Thranduil rushed in followed by Luin, Elrond, Amandil and Faroth. Beinion grabbed Earien by the hair, and swiftly kicked Adanion in the wound in his abdomen and made him cry out. Everyone froze, as Beinion had a dagger poised over Earien's chest.

"Beinion," Thranduil cried as he lowered his bow, "Please."

"Please, what? Your majesty," he said sarcastically. "Please do not murder your wife? I did not get the chance to try and plead for my wife's life!" he said, his eyes bloodshot and his mouth open in a pant like a wolf ready to end its prey.

"You and I were both present the day of the kinslaying, we were both present when our fathers were killed. There does not need to be any more violence."

"You expect me to let her go?"

"We will let you go if you do, Beinion, please."

"I am sorry, Hir Vuin," he spat angrily, "I will avenge Erodolliel's death, and I hope you die along with her." He said and raised his hand. Thranduil loosened an arrow and shot him in the hand. Earien made for Thranduil as he stringed another arrow, but Beinion threw the knife and lodged it in her back. Thranduil released the arrow a moment too late, and it went through Beinion's head. Earien fell, blood dripping from the side of her mouth, and Thranduil was beside her.

"Elrond!" Thranduil cried, and Elrond knelt next to her, frantically examining her. She coughed blood, and Elrond stopped examining her. "Earien!"

He cried and her eyes found his, "it's alright."

"I'm so sorry-" he sobbed, and put her hand against his cheek.

"It's ok, I know," she said, and Elrond sobbed.

"You can't leave me, you promised me you would never leave."

"I'm not leaving you, we will meet again one day. Gi melin, Elrond."

"Gi melin," he said, and turned to Thranduil.

Thranduil fell to his knees next to her, and pulled her into his arms, "you cannot leave me. This cannot happen, you are going to be ok. Like last time." He said quietly, hot tears flowing from his eyes.

"No. This time I will perish." She coughed, and Thranduil held her hand.

"Please." He sobbed, desperately stroking her hair, face, shoulders. "You cannot leave me."

"One day we will meet again. Please, please do not let this fade you. You are my sun, my stars. For you to fade would cause my death over again in Mandos halls."

"I cannot live without you Earien! Please!" He sobbed, and she tugged weakly at him, and he embraced her. He sobbed into her neck, and she coughed, and pushed him away gently.

"Tell Legolas I love him, and I am proud of him. Do not let him feel guilty."

"Earien-" he sobbed, and could feel her feä leaving her hroä "no Earien, please."

"Promise me you will do all you can to not fade. Please Thranduil."

"I cannot promise that!" He sobbed.

Luin approached, and knelt next to them. "How could this happen, I love you Earien, please," He sobbed.

"Luin, my time has come. I love you, my brother. Do not grief for me."

He sobbed and, Thranduil was beside himself, squeezing her hand. "Earien, stay with me Earien, please, what about your son, Earien!" He sobbed, and ran his hands over her face.

"It'll be ok." She said gently, her hand weakly stroking the top of Luin's head, the other on Thranduil's arm. Her eyes unfocused then, her hand falling, and Thranduil stared at her, tears falling from his eyes.

"No Earien! Please! I cannot do this without you!" Elrond had his hand over his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. "She cannot be gone! Earien!" He screamed, and Luin was equally hysterical. Elrond pulled Luin against him, and his fingers curled around Elrond's robe. Thranduil spun around, clawing his hands through his hair.

"Thranduil," Faroth said quietly.

He was shaking his head violently, a scream ripping from his throat. He was suddenly on his knees, his forehead pressed to the floor. He could feel the vibration of his throat releasing all it could, but could hear nothing but his heartbeat. Faroth was next to him, Thangannas and Amandil by his side, and he was clutching Faroth's arm with all of his strength. "No!" He screamed, shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." Faroth said, tears in his own eyes. "Help me get him to his bed chamber."

"No! I cannot leave her! She needs me! Earien!" he sobbed.

Faroth lifted him into his arms effortlessly, and he carried him down the corridor to the guest room without anyone seeing him but a few guards. He was sobbing and screaming simultaneously, and Faroth was holding him, running his hands through his hair, rocking gently while Amandil pulled his boots off. Thranduil couldn't see through his swollen eyes, tears pouring from them, and Faroth lay him down in the bed, pulling his tunic off. He brushed tears from his eyes, and dismissed Amandil. He crawled into the bed beside him, and pulled him into his arms, holding him so tight that normally Thranduil would push him away, but he continued to sob, Faroth rubbing his back. "You're going to be ok. You are." Faroth said quietly, and Thranduil sobbed himself to painful unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please review!


	6. Ripples in the Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of the queen's death takes its toll on Mirkwood and her family. Especially the King and the Prince.

May 3 TA 2768

The southern patrol had always been a challenge. The King had always had difficulty keeping captains in that area. It was physically and emotionally draining. Warriors had to be tested and trained for mental and physical agility, and even the strongest cracked in the depths of the southern part of the forest. Except Amandil. It took his toll on him after long periods of time… but he thrived in the darkness. The thin air and ragged roots pleased him, and it was where he was well suited. As was Legolas. Did they both prefer the beauty of the North? Yes. But the south had no rules, no boundaries.

It wasn't long before Amandil received a letter as he watched over those of the southern patrol. He was immediately concerned, due to the expression on the face of the messenger, who rode away without explanation. It was written in Faroth's hand, he knew it well.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain,

I do not write on behalf of the King for any reason other than absolute need. The stronghold was stormed by the fugitive Beinion and few comrades which were immediately taken down. Beinion killed many guards, and also seriously injured the queen's personal guard, before taking her life.

I ask you send Legolas back to the stronghold immediately, but I request you do not inform the prince of his mother's passing. He is to learn of it in the presence of his kin. Thank you.

Regards,

Faroth, Captain of Defense and Steward of Mirkwood  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amandil was tired, and the news of the death of the queen hit him hard. What was Thranduil without Earien? An empty shell? Faded maybe? He had to be, for him to make Faroth a steward. He approached legolas, and he smiled up at him. Amandil's heart wretched. He could possibly be an orphan, and he thought his parents were safe.

"Legolas, your father wishes for you to return to the stronghold." He said quietly.

"Why? We agreed-"

"I do not know, but it is very important," He lied smoothly.

"Was it urgent?"

"Very."

Legolas stood, "I must leave now then,"

"Yes. Please do," Amandil said and grabbed his shoulder. "Give everyone my best." He said gravely, and Legolas was afraid.

Legolas rode hard, and his horse understood his nervousness. What was so urgent? What if something happened to his parents? Calis? Rissien? He did not rest nights and only stopped to rest his horse. He arrived back at the stronghold two nights later, and was immediately found by Faroth.

"Where is my Adar? My naneth?" He asked nervously.

"Legolas. We must go see your uncle and lord Elrond," Faroth said. Legolas noted he looked very tired, and had lost weight. People were staring at him, and anxiety grew in his chest.

"My Adar-"

"I sent that letter, Legolas. Not your Adar."

"It had his seal- what's happening?"

"I will answer all of your questions upstairs." Legolas was very tense as he followed Faroth to the royal wing. His father's door lay unguarded, which startled him. They entered Elrond's chamber, and Elrond sat on his sofa in the center of the room. He looked exhausted and his eyes were rimmed with red.

"Legolas." Elrond said, and smiled sadly at him.

"What's happening?" Legolas asked, and his uncle Luin stood in the corner, staring at the floor. His face was sunken and his hair was far thinner than it had been. He wouldn't meet Legolas' eyes.

"Some things have happened while you have been away. Some things better not said in a letter. Come, and sit with me and we will talk."

"What happened?" Legolas asked forcefully as he moved to sit next to Elrond. Faroth stood near the door.

"Beinion, he got in, a few days back, and he breached the royal wing," Elrond began, his tone gentle.

Tears formed in Legolas' eyes. "What happened?" He cried.

"Your mother, she was killed. I am so sorry Legolas," Elrond said in a whisper.

Legolas stared at him, and his eyes searched his uncle and Faroth before returning to Elrond, "She cannot be dead! I just saw her! She is here!" He cried desperately, and Luin began crying silently in the corner. "How? How can-" he said, collapsing into sobs. Elrond drew him against him, and brushed his hand over the back of his head. He sobbed, letting Elrond support his weight.

"She loved you very much, Legolas. She always will. Death cannot take that from you."

"She died and I was not here. I was selfish and thought only of my desire to go into the woods! I could have saved her!" He wept as the lack of his mother's presence crashed over him. He continued to search for her, and no presence of hers could be found.

"No, no you could not. Beinion was crazed, and he had her very trapped. Your Adar, he ruined his hands trying to get through the door, trying to get to her."

"Where is my Ada?" He cried, and Elrond held him against him, sighing.

"He is in the guest room."

"I want to see him-"

"Legolas. He is fading, very quickly. He is dying-"

"I have only been gone a short time-"

"I think it is time you prepared yourself for the throne," Faroth said gently from the doorway. "Your father made me steward, to prepare you."

Legolas sobbed aloud, and Elrond stroked his cheek, "I'm so sorry."

"Nana." He sobbed, and Luin came over and sat next to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Penneth, we're going to do this together. Earien would want us to be happy, and together we will be." Legolas nodded and embraced his uncle. He smelled of her, and for a moment he let himself pretend that his uncle's hair was his mothers.

"I wish to see my Ada."

"He is not the Thranduil you left behind. He is different now, angry, weak. He does not eat, he does not get out of bed. Faroth has been caring for him like an infant. He spent the first few days just screaming and crying. Now he lays silent. Dying," Elrond warned.

"I do not care I will see him."

Elrond nodded and Faroth took a bowl of soup from a servant and led Legolas to the guest room. Thangannas stood outside the door, and nodded sadly at them as they entered. It was dark inside. All the curtains were drawn and the lights extinguished. The canopy around the bed was drawn closed, and smashed furniture lay around it in wastes. The windows were opened, and a gentle breeze eerily threw the sheer white curtains toward them. Faroth approached the bed, and drew the curtains back. Thranduil lay facing away from them, his silvery white hair was strewn on the pillow behind him.

Legolas watched, and Faroth brushed Thranduil's hair with his hand. "Thranduil." He did not move or acknowledge their presence. "I've brought you some food." Nothing. "Come your son is here to see you. Will you not eat for him?" He asked quietly, rubbing his back.

"Legolas?" Thranduil croaked, nearly a whisper.

"Yes, Legolas. Your son." Legolas heart skipped a beat.

"I do not want to see him." He said shakily, drawing a tearful breath. Legolas stepped back, tears in his eyes.

A sob escaped Thranduil, and Faroth rubbed his back. "It's alright. Everything is alright." He soothed, rubbing his temple with his thumb. Legolas had never seen his father cry, and now he was crying at the mention of him? Faroth jerked his head toward the door, and legolas walked out. He waited in the hallway for Faroth. He emerged minutes later. "Legolas?"

"Yes?" He asked, his heart racing. Was he dead?

"He wants to see you."

Legolas walked in slowly, Faroth leaving them alone. A silent tear fell down legolas' cheek. He touched his father's shoulder and he flinched. Thranduil turned his head, and a sunken pale ghost of Legolas' father looked before him. Dark circles framed his weary, bloodshot eyes. His lips were cracked and bloodied, and a thin arm stretched out to him. His cheeks were sunk with weight loss, and his skin pale. "Legolas." He whispered, his thumb grazing his cheek.

"Ada-" Legolas whispered, and took his father's hand in his own and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry."

"Do not apologize. You've done nothing wrong." Legolas whispered.

"Ion nin." He breathed, his icy eyes desperate. "This pain is too great."

Legolas took a deep breath. His own grief was raw in his heart, but he focused his grief on his father's. He would not live if someone could not pull him from the turmoil he was experiencing. His own grief would have to wait. "It is not. You are stronger than this. Lesser elves would have perished already, but you are not lesser elves. Nana, she would not be happy with you would she?" He said, the mere mention of her causing pain in his heart. His father's eyes welled with tears. "She would be furious with you, and you know it."

"Legolas-" he whispered shakily, "you ask more than you know."

"You cannot perish. I was told she asked you to promise not to fade. For her, for me. You cannot be my Ada in Mandos Halls. You cannot be King of the Woodland Realm in the ground."

"Stop!" He roared and tried to stand before falling to the ground. He screamed at the top of his lungs, and Faroth and Thangannas ran in. Thranduil turned and lifted the side table before he smashed it against the wall, and swiped the vase off the end of the table and it shattered against the bookcase. Legolas watched as tears fell down his face. He truly was dying. Thranduil turned his head to face his son. Hair hung over his face, and he was panting. Tears poured down his face, claw marks at his cheeks. His gaze was demonic, possessed.

Legolas took a shuddering breath. "You cannot do this. I know you are hurting, I am as well, but we can get through this together, Ada, Nana would not want to be the cause of your death. You know that." Legolas moaned.

Thranduil stared at him, his chest heaving. Faroth and Thangannas watched him for a reaction. His breathing slowed and his eyes rolled back in his head. Faroth started toward him and caught his unconscious form before it hit the floor. "He did not have that energy. He has always been that stubborn. When he was young he slipped and hit his head because he got up too soon." Faroth quietly. He lay him down gently, and covered him with the blanket.

Legolas sighed and wiped his tears, "I will not leave him. Not for anything. Can you bring some soup and miruvor?" Faroth nodded, and when he returned legolas took them gratefully. "Whatever you have been doing, I think it was helping, so I would like for you to stay as well, as much as you can, I know you are busy."

"Of course." Faroth smiled, "I love him as you do. But I believe he has been searching for a reason to stay and you gave it to him."

"I hope so. I cannot lose him as well."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas slept beside him and Faroth on the love seat. They did what he could to comfort him when he awoke. Often he would wake searching for Earien, and then crumble in tears. Faroth was better at comforting him than Legolas was. He would crawl into bed with him and hold him. He would sing and stroke his hair like a father would, and Thranduil would drift back to sleep. Legolas spent the time watching his father, watching his chest move with every breath he took. He was his Adar, he was always there for him. He did not ever cry or show his emotions, and here he was.

Legolas woke with a start, and Faroth was gone. A bowl of oatmeal was on the table next to him. Thranduil lie facing away from him, and Legolas rubbed his shoulders, and he rolled over to face him. "Are you hungry?" Legolas asked.

"No." Thranduil whispered, his eyes focused on his hand.

"Ada, come. It is your favorite. Come, come on." He said, and pulled him into a sitting position. "You can, I know you don't want to, but you can." Thranduil stared at his hands. Legolas spooned oatmeal into his mouth, and Thranduil ate it. Slowly, but he ate it. He never met his son's gaze, and Legolas was content with it. At least he was eating. Luin walked in, and Thranduil was momentarily struck by his resemblance to Earien, and couldn't look at him. "Uncle Luin," Legolas greeted and rose.

"Hello," he said sadly and embraced legolas tightly.

"How are you?"

"Not too good, how are you?"

"I um, I am not too good myself." Legolas said quietly, and bent down to squeeze Thranduil's hand. He took a shuddering breath, his eyes meeting his son's.

Luin sat on Thranduil's side, and dragged his chin to face him. "We will get through this. We will be ok. She is gone, but I am here, and I cannot fill her void, but I am here with you. You will never be alone as long as I stand." Thranduil wiped tears from his eyes, and Luin smiled through his. Thranduil pulled him into his arms. His hand rested on the back of his dark head and stroked his hair. "I love you, you are and always will be my brother." Thranduil sobbed, and Luin held him against him. "It's alright. Everything is going to be ok."

He said and Thranduil took his face in his hands. "She loved you, more than anything. You were her life." Thranduil sobbed, and Luin sobbed as well.

"Now you must recover from your grief, gwador. She would never stand for this."

Thranduil glanced at a silently weeping Legolas, and pulled him against him. "It's alright."

"Don't die Ada, please." Legolas cried. He felt like an elfling, but he could not hold it back any longer.

Thranduil pulled him against him, and Legolas curled in his arms. "Ion nin, I'm not going to die. I'm going to stay here with you. Don't cry." He said, kissing his head. "I am so, so sorry ion nin."

"Nana-" Legolas sobbed, Thranduil held him close, moving only to wipe tears from his own face.

Faroth soon came gave Thranduil some miruvor, which helped him to feel much stronger. After a few hours he was well enough to stand with assistance, and Thranduil wanted to take a bath. Legolas went with him, and watched in sad silence as his father took off his clothes, a thin emaciated form of what was. His ribs were showing through, and the muscle mass legolas was familiar with was all but diminished. Thranduil sat at the edge of the tub, and legolas scrubbed his hair, making sure not to use his mother's soaps. Thranduil looked tired, sick, and like he had already given up but was torn back to the surface, forced to fight when he had none. Was Legolas being selfish to force his father to cling to life for him? Elves often died when their significant other did, their souls being melded together so completely.

"Gi melin." Legolas said quietly.

"Gi melin ion nin." Thranduil said with a small smile.

Faroth came in, and Thranduil rinsed his hair. "Don't you feel better now that you don't smell like Orc?" He said with a smirk.

"I suppose I do." Thranduil said, no smile finding his lips.

"Come, get dressed." Faroth took Thranduil's arm gently and pulled Thranduil from the bath effortlessly. He threw some clothes on him, and Thranduil stared at Faroth's face in pain. He had to try and not cry every moment of his life, and resisted the urge to let go. "Get your bow." Thranduil stared at him. "Get your bow, come." He grabbed his bow from his wardrobe, and Faroth led him to the wood.

"What?" He heard orcs in the distance, and rage rushed through him. His muscles were on fire, and his face contorted with rage. Soon he and Faroth were dashing through the woods after them, and they were dead in moments, all of them without heads. Thranduil fought ruthlessly, scaring Faroth slightly, but he thought it was good to give him an outlet and get his body moving and in the sunlight. He turned to Faroth at the end, tears streaming down his cheeks, "it's my fault, Legolas told me to stop them-"

"What? Thranduil it is not your fault." Faroth said and shook his head, his hands on his shoulders.

"He killed her for revenge on me, to see how he felt. Faroth she's dead because of me."

"Do not think that way. She ordered the death of Erodolliel. Not you. Without her Luin and Huldion would be dead now too, yes?" He nodded, a sob escaping him. "Earien loved you, Thranduil. Very, very much. Don't do this to yourself." Faroth embraced Thranduil, and they walked back to the stronghold.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond had gone through an entire wine decanter, and was nursing the final glass. Earien's death- it was something he could never had been prepared for. She was a big loss in many ways, one Mirkwood would struggle to recover from. She held morale well and kept everyone calm, she was the string that held the royal family together. Now that the string snapped, would the family disintegrate and take Mirkwood down with them?

She'd been a large part of Elrond's life. She was one of the only elves still living in Middle Earth that had lived through the First Age, that had met Elrond's parents- She was there for him before anyone else and introduced him to life as a healer. She'd set him on his path, and now she was dead. Could he have saved her? He shook his head. There was no way, it was a fatal wound…

But it was not about him. Earien would want him to help Luin, Thranduil, and Legolas, and he would not disappoint her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the awesome reviews I've been receiving. This was a very emotional chapter, I know. Elrond's talk of the past is referring to and helping tie this story into the prequel I will be posting after I finish this one that takes place during the First Age into the early second. Please review!


	7. Departure from Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil begins to recover from his loss, and starts to rule his kingdom again with renewed vigor, and maybe some new found bitterness.

May 21 TA 2768

"Is the council meeting not today?" Thranduil said quietly from his chair. He was near the window, a glass of wine in his hand and his hair hanging lose; as it had since the death of his wife.

"It is. Do not worry about it, do not go," Legolas said from the bookshelf.

"They will ask of me."

"It isn't their business, Ada."

"It is their business," Thranduil replied quickly. "I am their king. It is bad enough I have been missing for three weeks."

"You want to?" Legolas asked as he flipped through one of the many books on the shelf.

"I believe I must." Legolas nodded solemnly. "I'll be alright." He said shortly. He climbed out of the chair with ease. His strength returning swiftly from the miruvor he drank regularly.

"Ada-"

"Yes?" He said, running his hand through his hair. Legolas shook his head, shaking off the thought. He got the feeling that his father was only resisting fading with the strength of staying for legolas. His feä was strained beyond repair, a nearly snapped cord. His love for legolas was holding him together, but he feä was unwilling, and he was tired and depressed. Legolas put the dusty book back and took his father's robe off of a nearby hook. Legolas approached him and put his robe over his shoulders gently, watching him. His eyes were windows to pure concentrated agony, and he attempted to hide it, but failed. "Let's go to that meeting." Thranduil said, turning away from legolas and pinching the bridge of his nose. Legolas watched his father dress slowly, painfully. Every muscle in his body screamed, and legolas knew it. He approached his father and rubbed his shoulder, and he moved aside. Legolas buttoned his tunic for him, and looked at his mother's bookshelf, and retracted the agony that grew in his heart. Touching was reserved, hugging and embracing not in their culture, but Thranduil had always appreciated such gestures and he seemed to need it. Legolas wrapped his father in an embrace, and he held him tight, almost with the pain of drawing strength and love from him. Thranduil sighed shakily, and Legolas rubbed his back, fighting his own tears. "I should be comforting you." He whispered, and legolas held him tighter

"You are," Legolas cried, and Thranduil stroked his hair. "We're going to be ok. We're going to get through this together." Thranduil said and legolas nodded tearfully. He braided legolas' hair thoughtfully, and they left together for the council meeting.

The council stood in surprise at the sight of him, and stood and bowed their heads in respect for his loss. Thranduil bowed his in appreciation, and sat at the head of table. He couldn't meet their faces of pity and sympathy, and looked at the table or the wall when he spoke to them, or he would surely end up back in his bed. It was a basic, routine meeting. They discussed the patrol and the losses and gains of the week. Thranduil could not keep his concentration, and nodded at moments that the council looked at him for approval. At the end of the meeting Thranduil was relieved it was over, and stood to leave. But at the same time Amandil stood, "my lord, on behalf of the council, we are sincere in our condolences to you and your family. Queen Earien was close to all our hearts in one way or another, and the kingdom stands with you in mourning."

Thranduil stared at him, and at the sad, some teary eyed faces of his council. He wanted to die or break down in tears, he wasn't sure which, but he closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I am sincere in my gratitude, on behalf of my family and I. Thank you." He got up, and quickly swept past the guard and his son. He couldn't return to his suite fast enough, and wanted to get out before anyone found him and spoke with him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to be alone to grief on his own if only for a short time. He pulled off his robe and pulled on his bow and sword. He knew he couldn't simply sweep through the main gate and into the woods without any protest, so he quickly decided on moving through the servants quarters and out towards the stable through the door of the guard. With his hood up he made it to the stable without any notice and greeted his horse before saddling and mounting it.

He rode out towards the old training ground, where he would remain undisturbed. No one would expect him to be there and no one would look that far. He left his horse to graze in the high grasses that now grew there, and the wind blew his untamed hair in his face as he looked for the old targets. Once they were found amongst the long lilacs and grasses of the field, he scraped moss off of the target and pulled plants from them so he could properly shoot.

He swiped his hair out of his face, and strung two arrows. With a deep, calming breath he released them, and they both plowed through the targets. He shot and shot until his elbow felt weak, and collapsed on the ground with a grunt. He angrily swept at his continuously annoying hair, why her? Why not him? How many more people could he lose? He wished he could speak to her one final time, and abandoned the thought quickly before it upset him. He had a son to think of. He stood and brushed off his leggings. There was a roar and a sharp crack to Thranduil's nose, and he was suddenly on the ground again. A lone Orc. Thranduil's excitement rose, and he smiled. Something to take out his anger on. Rage filled him, his grief turning to unadulterated white hot rage, and he dropped his weapons. He didn't need them. He let the Orc swing, and he ducked, sweeping the feet out from under the clumsy thing. It fell and roared, reaching for Thranduil's leg, but he leapt over it and kicked it several times. It got back on its feet and punched Thranduil again and Thranduil tackled it, and punched it repeatedly, over and over, long after it was dead. He picked up his weapons with rage, chopping its head off and looking down at it. His chest heaved. He looked down at himself, and he was covered in black blood and dirt. He touched his face and it came away covered in blood. He could not sneak back in this way.

He began to head back toward the stronghold. The main gate. It was nearly nightfall, and Faroth must have been watching for him because he saw him and rushed over. "Where have you been? What happened? Your son thought you went and jumped off a cliff." He said and Thranduil sighed. He couldn't stop hurting his son with this.

"Sorry Faroth," He sighed.

He walked past him and past all concerned eyes as he made his way to the Royal wing, and to Legolas' room. He entered, and Legolas stood, relief and horror in his eyes. "What happened? Why is your nose bleeding so much? Where were you?"

"I needed some time, I am sorry I worried you. I fought a stray Orc, it landed a good punch but I promise you he is dead."

"You could've been killed." Legolas said, and Thranduil pulled off his destroyed tunic and wiped his gushing nose with it.

"I cannot be killed, Legolas, if that is not obvious at this point in my life," He spat. He turned to see his son's depressed face, and sighed. "I am sorry. It was not my intention to worry anyone. I just needed to be alone in the woods for a while."

"I understand Ada." He said quietly.

"It is going to be alright, you'll see," Thranduil said quietly.

Legolas nodded, and Thranduil left him and returned to his suite. He changed his clothing and washed his face, unwilling to see any healer about his nose. Several servants came to see him, and the only person he admitted was his son. Luin had been keeping his distance, and Thranduil understood. He had his own grief and mourning.

That night Legolas was on the couch while Thranduil did some work when there was a knock. "Enter," Thranduil called, and it was lord Elrond. He was dressed casually, and Thranduil rose to greet him. "How are you?" he asked, knowing Elrond's grief was no less important than his own.

"I am living. I too have lost many," he said to Thranduil, who nodded.

"I am sorry for my lack of… self-control… regarding my mourning."

"Do not apologize. Sadness cannot be controlled." Elrond said kindly. "I return to Rivendell in the morning, however. I miss my family, and Imladris has always had a comforting, healing manner for me."

"I understand. The books," he began and put in effort to hold it together, "I would like you to have them."

Elrond stared at him, "her library? Thranduil-"

"She would want you to have them." Thranduil smiled sadly, "Take them, all of them. They are yours to do with what you wish. I know you will cherish them. This one," he said and pulled a shelf, "I think you will recall."

Elrond smiled, and his eyes glistened with tears, "This was her favorite. It was one of the only ones she brought from Beleriand."

Thranduil nodded, "It is yours, as are the rest if you wish. I have another of her favorites as does Legolas, and I feel they would be best suited in the Library of Imladris."

"Thank you, Thranduil. This means- so much to me." He whispered.

Elrond left the next morning with several crates of books, and Thranduil spent the day catching up on paperwork and orders. Faroth had taken the brunt of the work, but there were things only the King was authorized to do. Faroth came to see him in the afternoon, and Thranduil had wanted to see him, but Faroth had seemingly always been a mind reader of sorts.

"My King," Faroth greeted, and Thranduil bowed his head.

"Lord Faroth," he smiled.

"My Lord, the necklace, from Erebor-"

Thranduil's smile faded. He had forgotten all about the necklace. "Yes?"

"It is ready. It must be retrieved," Faroth said regretfully.

"I will go." He said quietly.

"I do not believe Legolas is in a position for such responsibility at the present time." Faroth said, a warning tone evident in his voice.

"You are steward, Faroth. I would like for you to work with him as much as possible."

"You wish for me to remain steward?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. I do." Thranduil said, "you deserve the position."

Faroth smiled gently, "thank you, My lord. I am honored."

"No. Thank you."

"Your father would be beaming with pride at the sight of you now."

Thranduil smiled. It was a genuine smile, the first for weeks. "I hope so. I have done all I could with him in mind."

"He would be. I promise you that."

Thranduil rose and embraced Faroth, before he swept away to his chambers. He said goodbye to Legolas before he left for Erebor with Amandil in tow as well as Thangannas and his nephews Calis and Rissien. It took them less than a day to make the entire journey to the mountain, and Thranduil continued to mentally prepare himself for the necklace. He would not get emotional in front of the dwarves. Regardless of the necklace's appearance.

They were lead to the throne room, and Thror sat on his throne. Thrain and Thorin stood on either side of him as well as many guards, and one particular guard holding a box. Thranduil and his group approached the throne, and Thranduil bowed his head carefully. Thror returned the bow, and Thranduil could feel the change in attitude. He did not feel welcome in the slightest. He felt threatened. He glanced at Amandil, and his face said one word. Abort.

The guard opened the box before Thranduil, and his mouth fell open with wonder. The necklace was large and ornate, the gems cut to catch the light perfectly, and to reflect it back like the stars. The remaining gems of Las Galen lay around it, and he was stunned. It was worth the investment, and it was perfect for his wife-

The guard slammed the cover closed at the command of Thror, and Thorin and Thrain looked up at him in surprise. Thranduil held back tears and rage, and shot him a glare of calm vengeance before he spun around and stalked from the kingdom of thieves. Traitors. They would get theirs, he was sure of it. Nothing good came from greed and malice like that of the dwarves of Erebor, and he would simply wait. Earien would get her necklace, and he felt it would dimply fall into his hands with patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review/subscribe! I like to know people are reading! :)


	8. After the Battle of Five Armies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Legolas's thoughts after the Battle of Five Armies.

December TA 2941

Snow fell silently to the earth. It was a terrible, peaceful blanket to cover those of his fallen soldiers. His loyal followers. Dead. He'd seen plenty of death. Suffering and blood plagued him as often when he was awake as when he dreamt. He could not escape it, and here he was. He did not intend to lead his faithful warriors to their death, he merely wished to help the men of Laketown- and now he stood surrounded by the fallen shimmering armor of Mirkwood. It mocked him in the false sunlight of gloomy grey skies. It laughed at him. He was responsible for even more death. A soft sound tore him from his musing, and he looked up with newly guarded eyes. Faroth.

"My Lord."

Thranduil turned toward Faroth. "Are you alright?"

"I am well. You are bleeding, my lord."

Thranduil touched his bleeding side, "It is just a small cut. Who have we lost?" he asked quietly.

"Amandil."

Thranduil touched his hand to his chest, a sharp sense of despair and guilt pulsed from his heart. "Amandil." He said quietly.

"He was loyal to you to the end." Faroth said quietly, although he knew it didn't comfort the king.

"I wish to return home to my son," Thranduil murmured.

"Of course. I will make arrangements to leave immediately," Faroth said quickly, and left Thranduil to his despair.

Legolas hadn't been happy about staying behind while his father went to fight, but he agreed after Thranduil had urged him.

_"The men of Laketown need our aid, I must go-"_

_"Let me go with you, Ada-" Legolas urged._

_"Stay here. I need you here," Thranduil said, and Amandil followed quickly behind. "If something happens," he added._

_"I wish to fight with you, to protect you, Adar, please-"_

_"I do not think it will come to that," Thranduil said quickly. "I cannot bear to lose you. Please, ion nin, do not fight me with this."_

_Legolas nodded, his eyes full of worry, "Be careful."_

_Thranduil nodded solemnly, and pushed open the door to his chamber. Pelior packed his items for him quickly along with Amandil, and Legolas fastened his armor for him, like his mother used to. Once he'd fastened his cloak to his armor, Thranduil turned to look at his son. Legolas had rarely seen his father in his silver battle regalia, and it gave him chills. It had been his grandfather's during the Battle of Dagorlad, and his father's before him._

_"Do you wish for me to braid your hair?"_

_Thranduil shook his head slowly. Legolas knew that his mother was the only one to braid his hair, so he did not push the matter. "I'll be home soon. Do not worry for me. I will be alright."_

_Legolas nodded, and Thranduil lovingly pushed Legolas' hair behind his ear, and twirled his braid thoughtfully in between his fingers. "I will see you soon."_

Thranduil walked in the general direction that Faroth had moved in, and wondered what his father would have thought of his decisions. Abruptly Gandalf approached him, his face smeared with blood and ash. "Thranduil." He stared at him expectantly. "Thorin. He wishes to speak to you."

Thranduil's eyes widened, and he nodded. Gandalf cleared his throat and turned, "follow me, hurry!"

Thranduil increased his pace, and sheathed the sword he'd been holding in his post battle stupor. Among the tents that were set up in the snowy clearing, Gandalf entered one, and Thranduil entered closely behind. Thorin lay dying on a cot. He'd been wounded many times, and his once lively blue eyes were now dim with death. The last time Thranduil had seen him, he was a vibrant, energetic young dwarf prince that was eager to meet the elves. Now he was stricken with grey streaks and wrinkles and the resigned look of a defeated almost-king.

"Elvenking Thranduil," He said weakly.

"Thorin, son of Thrain," Thranduil said quietly.

"I- I wished to apologize for the pain I have caused you and your kin. I did not mean for this to end in such suffering."

"With greed comes suffering," Thranduil said as he thought of Amandil. "But I accept your apology."

"I wish to part as friends," Thorin choked.

"And we shall," Thranduil said quietly.

"I am sorry for your loss. She was very kind."

Thranduil nodded, and smiled sadly at the dying king. "You would have made a wise King."

Thorin smiled weakly, and Thranduil left him. He felt hollow, and only wished to go home. Faroth approached him with his nephew Calis in tow. "We are ready to leave."

"Adar," Thranduil turned toward his son's cries of relief, and saw enter his bedchamber. "You're alright."

"I am, I promised I would be." He said quietly, and Faroth closed the door behind him as he left.

"I was quite worried, with news of five armies at the mountain at once, and news of war and many losses-"

"Everything is alright now. All is settled." He said, and threw his cloak to the ground. He had Earien's necklace clutched in his hand. The hobbit had returned it to him on the road home.

"Are you alright?"

Thranduil touched his side with his free hand, "I'm fine, ion nin." He said quietly.

"You are injured?" He asked with concern evident in his gentle voice.

"I am alright, do not worry," Thranduil smiled sadly and brushed the back of his hand over legolas' cheek.

"Get some rest, Adar."

"I'm fine Legolas I-"

"I can handle things for one more day," Legolas protested. Thranduil sighed and pulled his robe over his head. He left the thinner shirt underneath on, however. He didn't want Legolas to know the severity of his wound. "I'll come see how you are soon. Rest, I'll bring dinner here."

Thranduil nodded and waited for Legolas to go before he dropped his guard. He closed his eyes in pain, and clutched his side. His breathing was labored and painful, and he lay on the bed. Pelior entered, and put his tray down and hurried over. "My lord-"

"Get this off of me-" Thranduil wheezed.

"Perhaps I should fetch Unwe-"

"I've seen to it, I will live, although just now I don't feel like I will." Pelior helped him out of his clothes, and his bandages beneath were soaked in blood. Pelior looked concerned, and Thranduil shook his head, "it is alright, it is old." He lied gracefully. Pelior didn't seem convinced, but he tied Thranduil's hair out of his face and helped him into bed. "Pelior."

"Yes, my lord."

"Tell Thangannas I would like to see him." Pelior bowed and went to retrieve his guard from the door. He heard the familiar approach of his personal guard, his sword clinking gently against his scaled mail.

"You asked for me, my lord."

"Yes. Please do not allow Legolas entry. I would like to get some sleep in peace."

"Yes, my lord," He said and bowed, and returned to his post.

Thranduil knew Legolas would enter if he thought something was wrong whether he liked it or not, but he knew Thangannas would put up a faithful attempt. He fell asleep soon after, his wife's necklace still clutched in his hand.

Legolas approached and nodded to the guard outside the royal wing. He knew something was wrong with his father. He could feel it in his fea, and worry plagued his mind. He had to check on him. Unwe followed him, his medical bag in his hand. As they approached his father's door, Thangannas looked nervous, but firm.

"Hir nin, Legolas. Your father has requested solidarity for the time being, and has ordered me to deny entry to everyone."

Legolas sighed, "This disturbance is for his own safety," he said and brushed past him. He walked through the sitting room into his father's bedchamber, and he was coated in sweat, blood stained the sheets.

Unwe rushed over to the bed, and Legolas approached fearfully. His ice blue eyes opened, and they met Unwe's.

"Why did you not call for me?" Unwe asked and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"I did not think it was poisoned," Thranduil whispered and cringed in pain. Legolas watched him writhe and gasp for breath, terrified.

"It is, and you would not be in pain now if you had called on me," Unwe said as he tore bandages, a pair of scissors between his teeth.

"He will be alright?" Legolas asked nervously.

"Yes, but he is very lucky you came or it may have been too late." Unwe poured a liquid into Thranduil's blackened wound and he hissed and thrashed. His back arched as the medication purged poison from the wound. Unwe mixed some of the medication and another herb in a glass of water. "Drink this," he said quietly. He supported Thranduil's head as he drank the medicine. He rested his head against the pillow, and Thranduil was unconscious. "There was also a trong sleeping draught," Unwe explained and Legolas nodded and stared at his father's limp form.

Legolas slept next to his father in his bed that night, nervous to leave him alone. He still hadn't woken up since Unwe gave him the sleeping draught. He assured him that it was alright, but Legolas was nervous regardless of his reassurances. Legolas woke to the sun streaming into his face, and his father's gentle hand running through his hair. He rolled over to face him, and Thranduil's eyes were closed. His hand continued to run over his head, even when Legolas turned.

"How are you feeling?"

"Far better than yesterday," Thranduil said quietly.

"Ada?"

"Yes."

"I was curious, what became of Adanion? I was too involved in my own grief to pay attention to his."

"He sailed shortly after. He felt responsible for your nana's death and I could not convince him otherwise."

"Oh," Legolas said, unsure of how to respond.

"I do not wish to fight any longer, but I know it is only the start of this darkness," Thranduil whispered.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

Thranduil's eyes opened slowly, "this battle, before Erebor. It is the start of something more. I have seen it. My heart aches with dread."

"You have fought far more than most. I understand your reluctance to fight."

Thranduil sighed gently, "but yet I continue to. Surely the Valar intended more for me than battle and loss."

Legolas knew his father was only admitting so much because he was in pain. Illness and pain were the only catalysts to his father opening up. "I believe they have, but even if they have not, you have overcome far more than most and have proven those who have doubted you wrong. You are a strong elf, and I am your son, and I will continue to fight this growing evil because it will continue to fight us."

Thranduil smiled sadly, "you give me more credit than I deserve, but you are right. I am not done with this fight yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As usual please review!


	9. The Lord of the Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of Thranduil's thought regarding Legolas' involvement in the Fellowship

TA 3018

The forest only grew darker from that day, and attacks from spiders and orcs became an everyday struggle. Young elves and elleths were strongly encouraged to join the guard more so than ever before in Mirkwood. It was becoming serious, and sleep was an act of the past for Thranduil. He'd been wound incredibly tight since the events at Erebor, and hadn't relaxed since. Legolas was the captain of the southern patrol, and he was constantly worrying about him.

He was relieved to send him to Rivendell on errand when he returned the previous week. They'd lost their prisoner; a horrible creature they called Gollum. They had to tell Elrond about the problem, and sending Legolas was an ideal way to keep him out of danger for some time. Not nearly long enough, but it was something.

He'd been waiting to hear from him, but his mind was at ease knowing he was in Imladris. He'd known Elrond for thousands of years and would trust him with his life.

"My Lord?"

He turned away from the window to face Faroth. He looked nervous, and had a scroll in his hand with a red ribbon- his eyes widened. Red meant urgency, and was rarely used. He took the scroll calmly, and Faroth turned to leave.

"Stay, please," Faroth nodded and stayed in the room, and Thranduil unfurled the scroll nervously.

Ada,

I am safe, so do not worry. I did all as you instructed. I told Lord Elrond about the creature, and arrived at a convenient time. There was discussion of a quest in which I am forbidden to speak of here, and I have agreed to be part of it. I wish I could tell you the nature of the journey, but I cannot. I know what you are thinking, and I beg of you to not worry. I will keep in touch the best I can, Lord Elrond will tell you the rest.

All my Love,

Legolas Thranduilion

Thranduil looked up at Faroth, "get me ready to go to Rivendell."

His eyes widened, "my lord-"  
"Now."

With Faroth in command Thranduil rode to Imladris and arrived a week later. Elrond was incredibly busy and wasn't expecting him, but upon arrival Thranduil demanded to see him. Elrond agreed and met him in his office. Thranduil was eerily silent, and Elrond sighed.

"I know why you are here-"

"What is this journey?"

Elrond stood, and moved to face the window. "The one ring has been found, and the nine ride in search of it. Sauron has returned, Thranduil."

He stared at him, his heart pounding against his chest. He touched it with a trembling hand. "What does this have to do with a journey?"

"A young hobbit came here at the hands of Gandalf and Aragorn bearing the ring. I held council with those who were here, one of them being Legolas. We agreed as a group the ring must be destroyed to ensure Sauron never comes to power. I chose the nine finest present to journey together into the east."

"To the east to do what?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

"To throw the ring of power into Mount Doom. It is the only way."

"You sent my son into Mordor, with the ring of power?" Thranduil whispered.

"He knew the risks and accepted the consequences. He is one of the finest fighters in middle earth-"

"Sauron is growing in Mordor, and you convinced my son to go meet him with the final tool he needs to kill us all!" He roared.

"Thranduil-" Elrond sputtered.

"I sent my son here on an errand to keep him out of danger for a time! All he does is fight, he does not need to seek war! If this power is growing and the nine are out there searching for that ring, my son is going to meet them there!"

"Thranduil he knew-"

"I do not care what he knew! You should have known not to send him to his demise. He does not know what awaits him. But you and I know better than anyone what horrors lie in the lands to the east."

Panic filled Thranduil, and he knew his son would not make it.

"Have faith in him, he is strong."

"I know he is strong, but not against the forces of the east! I trusted you to keep him out of danger for the short time he was here-" he turned and stormed out of his office. He couldn't be near him now. He was too angry. How dare he? Who did he think he was allowing Legolas to go gallivanting off with valar knows who to their deaths? That damn, meddling Mithrandir!" Erestor came around the corner and greeted him, but Thranduil ignored him and slammed the door to his quarters. He was leaving.

As he sat alone, worry set into his mind. How far could he get? When would he get word? Where was he now? His baby-

Where was Earien when he needed her? She would tell him that Legolas was going to be fine. That he was not an elfling and that he could handle himself. That he would be home soon, safe again.

The other part of him considered going after him, but he knew it was preposterous. His own land was on the brink of war, he couldn't abandon them now.

There was a knock, and Thranduil sighed, "enter."

It was Elrond. He looked saddened, and Thranduil felt guilty. "I know you are angry with me, but you know I wish nothing but the best for Legolas. My own sons are off in the East, and I know not where or what they are doing. As your father worried for you, you worry for Legolas, and I am sorry this plagues you as it does."

Thranduil nodded, "I am sorry for my outburst. Your news shocked me and I took it out on you."

"All is forgiven. If I get word on the fellowship I will inform you."

It was from his relative Celeborn that Thranduil first got his word. He wrote him and he was nervous after the news. Mithrandir was dead, and they had gone through moria and fought a balrog of Morgoth. He'd seen many balrogs in his youth, and told Legolas of them. It was only the beginning of their journey, what could possibly occur worse than a balrog in an underground kingdom? He didn't want to know-

He went on with his days as best he could, and tried not to worry about Legolas, but couldn't help it. He decided to move large groups of warriors into the forest, and declared war on the orcs of Dol Guldur. He too accompanied the soldiers, and regularly took out his aggravations and worries on the orcs and spiders.

Elrond too worried for the fellowship. If they failed, Thranduil would have no living direct relative, and would fade. He was sure of it. Middle Earth would again fall to the hands of Sauron, and all would be taken by him as thralls. He too, like Thranduil, was tired. He felt old and withered, like all his life he'd been fighting the same enemy. His sea longing screamed in his heart, and he longed for his wife. It'd been many years since he'd been in her presence, and he missed her.

Thranduil received news of the death of Boromir and the breaking of the fellowship, and went to visit Elrond. He needed a break from the battlefield, and where better to get away from violence than Imladris?

Upon arrival Elrond greeted him, and Thranduil asked him what he knew. "Not more than before. The fellowship is torn, I assume. Boromir was washed ashore in a funeral boat, no sign of anyone else."

"Legolas is alive," Thranduil nodded, "I am sure of it."

"As am I. Aragorn is as well, but as for the others, I do not know. Nor do I know of the fate of the ring." He paused, "Once this is over, I will depart to the west."

Thranduil stared at him, "I believe I will as well."

Elrond glanced up in surprise, "I never thought I would hear those words from you."

"Nor did I, but I wish to be rid of this darkness within me."

In Imladris Thranduil stayed until news returned from the Battle at the Black Gate. Legolas, and Aragorn as well as Gimli the dwarf, had all survived. But his mind deceived his heart. No one that Thranduil ever loved returned from battle. It was folly.

But he couldn't hide his tears when he saw his son entering the last Homely house. Legolas paused when he spotted his father, and ran to meet him. He threw his arms around his neck, and Thranduil's tears fell into his hair.

"Ion nin-" he cried quietly.

"Ada, I am sorry-"

"Do not be sorry, I am so happy you are alright."

His arms tightened around his son, and he took his face in his hands. "I am so happy you're here, ion nin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading. I know this one is quick and summary-ish but I didnt want to rewrite each event of the Lord of the Rings, I just wanted to get Thranduil's feeling on the matter across. The next and final chapter will be up soon. In the next few days I'll be posting the first chapter of my new story regarding Elrond's childhood, Son of Stars. Thranduil, Earien, and many more will make appearances. Please review/follow/leave kudos!


	10. The Undying Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil finally makes it to Valinor and finds peace after centuries of hardship.

FO 120

The sea birds.

That was the first thing Thranduil heard. After two weeks at sea with Celeborn, their excitement has lulled into impatience. But now they heard sea birds, and Thranduil was gazing eagerly in the direction they flew. The sun was rising in shades of purple and orange, and the birds dove gleefully into the gentle waves. Celeborn was smiling next to him, and clapped his hand on his shoulder. They needed no words; they both knew what awaited them there.

He'd though of Valinor countless times before. What would a land that consisted of just elves be like? A land with no war, suffering- simply beauty. He could paint as he once did when there was peace in Greenwood. He was incredibly skilled in war- what would he do with himself?

Celeborn looked eager. He'd told Thranduil he'd missed his wife and daughter desperately, but he wished to see his father and brother. They had died long ago, in the first age. Thranduil was eager to see Earien, but was nervous to see his father. They didn't know he was coming, it would take time to find them.

The shore was in sight, and Celeborn and Thranduil worked together to bring it in. There was bustle by the shore, and another few elves helped them bring the small boat in.

"Hello, we were not expecting more from Middle Earth," The elf greeted. His Sindarin accent was different from the one Thranduil was used to.

"My son follows me, he should be arriving in the next few days. After him I do not know who will come."

"May I ask thy name?"

"Thranduil, son of Oropher. My companion is Celeborn, son of Galadhon."

"Tis a pleasure. I have heard of thy father. He liveth near Tirion, in a forest westward. I have heard thy wife dwelleth there as well."

"Thank you, I will leave in search of them."

"Galadriel dwells now in her father's house. She arrived not a few days before ye."

Thranduil was surprised. They had left a week before them. "That is odd. They left far before us."

"I know not the nature of her arrival."

"Thank you again," Thranduil said quietly, and Celeborn approached him as the elf left.

"I heard all he said. I believe this is where we depart," he said and pointed to the west.

"Indeed."

He didn't want a horse, and Celeborn couldn't argue. The land was beautiful and the air was bright and clean. Birds sang and many elves rode by and looked at him oddly, but he was enjoying his walk. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was sure the road he was on led to Tirion. It was busy, and he saw many elves he'd never imagined to see. They were taller, had magnificent clothing, and had a light in their eyes he'd never seen in anyone but Galadriel. They were lithe in build and incredibly fair in face. These were the elves of Valinor. They came across as superior beings, but Thranduil knew in his heart that the elves of Middle Earth had a different brand of authority- survival. They'd fought their entire lives. Most of these elves had always lived free.

He spent the night under the stars, thinking of Earien. He and Celeborn didn't get much rest, and began their travels early. He wished to reach Tirion as quickly as possible, and it did not take him long to get there. It was a large city that glimmered tall against the bright sky. The streets glimmered and the streets hummed. Thranduil hadn't seen a city such as that since Menegroth, and that had been a long time ago.

His heart fluttered in his chest, and he couldn't hide his smile and turned to share it with Celeborn, who was smiling as well. They got odd glances as they passed through the street. "Na Vedui!" he exclaimed, and Celeborn chuckled.

"Let's find my wife, so that we may get you to yours."

Thranduil smiled, and nodded. They approached a nearby pair of elves. They looked at them, and examined them from head to foot as they approached.

"Aiya," one of them greeted.

Thranduil's eyes widened and he looked to Celeborn. He didn't speak Quenya.

Celeborn sighed and closed his eyes. He knew very little, "Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo." He said quietly. "Finarfin."

The elf gave him a long winded response, and Celeborn understood enough to lead them to the home of Finarfin. Thranduil was a little intimidated by the thought of meeting Finarfin. He was a son of Finwe- Feanor's brother. Who wouldn't be?

They found the gate to Finarfin's home, near the great square. There were guards outside, although Thranduil didn't know what for, and they led them inside once Celeborn told them who they were. The home was more magnificent than that of Elu Thingol in Menegroth, and his jaw dropped. Celeborn looked nervously at Thranduil, and they followed the guard upstairs. There was a large door that the guard knocked on, and the door was opened by Galadriel. She smiled, and Celeborn embraced her. Thranduil's heart tugged, and he looked away.

"Thranduil, how wonderful to see you."

"You look lovely, my lady," Thranduil smiled.

"I just saw Earien yesterday, she will be delighted you are here."

Thranduil nodded, "I must admit, I am anxious to see her."

"And see her you will. She and your father have a settlement not far outside of the city. Elrond is here as well and was going to see her today. You can accompany him."

"Wonderful, thank you my lady," Thranduil smiled, and his attention turned to a pair of approaching elves. One was his height, and the other was slightly taller. They were both willowy and graceful beyond comprehension, the light of Aman in both of their faces. The taller one wore elaborate clothing covered in gold and jewels that held no competition with his hair and eyes.

"Ma istanyel?" The shorter one asked, his voice cavernous and beautiful.

"Finrod, this is my husband, Celeborn, and Thranduil son of Oropher."

Finrod grinned, and embraced Celeborn. "It is wonderful to finally meet you."

"And I you," Celeborn grinned in return.

"This is my father, Finarfin," Galadriel nodded.

He put out his hand to Celeborn, and the two embraced. His voice was melodious, and behind his terrible beauty lay kindness, like his daughter. "My daughter and granddaughter have spoken of you often since their return. It is an honor to put a face to the stories."

"Thank you, hir vuin." Celeborn smiled.

Thranduil nodded to them, and Finarfin's smile faded. "Your father is Oropher?" Thranduil nodded, "I must say, I am sorry for the pain my nephews caused you and your people. The past is the past, but I know pain still lies in your heart."

Thranduil gaped for a moment, and then bowed his head. "Thank you. Your apology on behalf of your kin is comforting, even after all these years."

"If you ever need anything, you need only ask."

Finarfin provided Elrond and Thranduil with horses and a mounted guide, and they rode to the forest together shortly after giving their best to Galadriel, Finrod, Finarfin, and Celeborn. It was less than a day's ride, and they arrived at Earien's settlement in mere hours. It was a small cottage on the edge of the forest and a small lake. Before it lay hundreds of varieties of wild flowers, and birds sang while chasing one another between them.

His heart pounded in his chest, and he looked over to see an equally nervous Elrond. They dismounted their horses and he approached the door first. Before knocking, he took a deep breath, and waited.

The door opened, and Earien covered her mouth with her hand. "Iston i nîf gîn," she whispered.

The tears started before he could process seeing her. She looked as radiant as he remembered, and she threw her arms around him. "Earien," he cried.

"Thranduil," she sobbed, her body shook with tears in his arms.

He spun her around and hid his face in her hair, "I have no words."

She shook her head, unable to find her own. "Legolas-"

"He is coming, you will see him soon."

"Mirkwood?"

"Eryn Las Galen. The wood of green leaves, named after him," Thranduil smiled as he ran his thumb gently over his cheekbone. "Faroth is their Lord now."

She wiped his tears, and smiled, "I love you."

"And I you."

She looked up to Elrond's teary face, and released Thranduil. She ran over to him and embraced him. His own tears were pouring down his cheeks, and she smiled and took his face in her hands. "I thought you would stay."

"I couldn't. Not with you and Celebrian here."

She embraced him again, "I am sorry about Arwen."

"I am too," he admitted, more tears falling for his daughter, who he would never again lay eyes on.

"She did what made her happy, and that was all."

"It is alright, I am at peace with her decision. I am so very happy to see you."

"And I you," she smiled, and they entered the cottage together.

"I knew all our suffering would end, that we would be together again."

Elrond spent the day with Earien and then returned to Tirion to Celebrian. Thranduil and Earien spent the remainder of the week together, walking amongst the flowers and in the forest where they both felt most at home. By the end of the week, however, Thranduil spotted a familiar face approaching the cottage. He spotted his father, and ran across the field, Gimli in tow.

"Ada!"

"Legolas!" He exclaimed and caught his son in his arms. He laughed and lifted him off the ground, and spun him around like an elfling. "How I have missed you."

"I have missed you as well, Ada. Is Nana here?"

Thranduil looked back at the dwarf that stood uncomfortably in the field. Legolas turned toward him and beckoned him forward. "Hello master dwarf, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Gimli grinned, "thank you, sir. I must admit, its quite a beautiful place."

Thranduil nodded and turned to Legolas, "yes, she is in the house."

On cue, Earien walked out toward them, and Thranduil watched the emotion wash over his son. His face crumbled, and he couldn't hold back his sobs as his mother approached him. Gimli's face fell, and his eyes sparkled with distant tears of his own. He'd never seen an elf cry, and now that he had, he knew he'd never forget it. Earien wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her hair.

"Oh Nana-"

"Legolas, my little leaf," she whispered, her tears falling into his hair.

"I love you, Nana, and I have strived every day to make you proud."

"And I am proud. You have succeeded in places I didn't know possible, and I am so very proud of you and your achievements."

He smiled, and wiped his face, "Gimli, this is my mother, Earien."

He stepped forward and took off his helmet, "it's a pleasure, my lady. Legolas has told me much of your kindness on our journey."

She smiled and bowed her head, "you are welcome here with us, master Gimli."

He grinned, and after dinner Gimli rested and Earien had a proposition. "I think it is time to visit Oropher."

Thranduil's head shot up, and his eyes met his son's. "I suppose now is as good a time as any."

Legolas, Thranduil, and Earien rode to Oropher's home. It was quite elaborate, and had thorny spindly gates that reminded Thranduil of when his father was King and the capital was Amon Lanc. He was nervous, nervous in a way that made his palms sweaty and his anxiety rubbed off on his son. Legolas had been told stories of Oropher, but meeting him was another thing.

"Your father is more kind now, he helped me build the cottage. He offered something more, but I wished for the cottage."

"I like the cottage," Thranduil said distractedly.

They dismounted their horses and the three of them met Oropher in his garden. He faced away from them, looking out over the lake before him, watching the swans. He was wearing an elaborate cloak, and his hair was braided intricately away from his face.

"Adar," Thranduil said.

Oropher flinched, and slowly stood. He rolled his shoulders and turned around, and Thranduil's heart was pounding in his ears. He had forgotten his father's beauty. His lidded eyes widened slightly, and his tall, willowy form was eerily still. "Thranduil," his deep voice mused.

Thranduil took a step forward and Oropher closed the space between them, taking his son's face in his hands. His icy blue eyes looked him over, sparkling with tears weakly restrained. Thranduil blinked his away, and his father wiped them away with his thumbs before embracing him. He blinked his tears away and smiled. "By the valar, you look far older than I remember."

Thranduil laughed and swallowed his tears, "much has happened."

"Indeed. You must tell me everything," he grinned gently.

Thranduil turned to Legolas, and he approached, "This is Legolas, your grandson."

Legolas looked up at him, his stomach churning slightly. He was a sight to behold, like one of the valar himself. Now he knew why he intimidated his father so much. "Yes, Earien speaks of you often. Its wonderful to meet you, finally."

Legolas smiled, "and I as well. My Adar spoke of you often."

"Probably horror stories," he winked. He offered him an embrace and Legolas accepted it warmly. "You're absolutely wonderful, I am so delighted you are here and that I got to meet you." He said quietly.

Thranduil smiled, and Oropher bowed his head and released Legolas, talking to him quietly.

Thranduil turned to Earien, and said quietly "I am relieved our suffering is over, and we are all together once more, in peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This concludes At the End of Nothing More, I genuinely hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and if you did please review! I'll be posting the first chapter of Son of Stars tomorrow. It follows Elrond through his youth, and Thranduil and Earien will be present, so if you enjoyed this story Son of Stars is a good way to follow up! Thank you for your support! :)


End file.
